Le Roi Lion
by Babe Pattz
Summary: A Tale, But Not So Fairy. Une vétérinaire un peu barrée, une petite fille trop mignonne, un fragile petit chaton et un Edward vraiment très craquant... une rencontre au poil ! All humans (sauf le chaton...)
1. Prologue

L'idée que l'on se fait de l'avenir à l'instant T est souvent erronée. Parce qu'à l'instant T on est quelqu'un qu'on ne sera peut-être plus, on compte sur des acquis qui nous échapperons peut-être. Mais surtout, on vit peut-être en ignorant ce que l'on veut vraiment.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bonjour,_

_certaines me connaissent, d'autres pas. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je me lance dans une aventure que je connais pas encore._

_Je poste le premier chapitre de ma première fic avec une légère boule au ventre – à la fois d'émotion et d'appréhension._

_Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'elle vous procure autant de plaisir à la lecture qu'elle m'en a apporté à l'écriture._

_Un grand grand merci à Ptiteaurel pour ses corrections, ses coups de pied aux fesses et ses encouragements (je t'en ai vraiment fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec mes énormes fautes et mes doutes), ainsi qu'à Nicolisandra et Lilipucia pour leurs relectures et leurs compliments. (Ce qui est rassurant, c'est qu'elles ont toutes les trois testé et approuvé ! )_

_Voilà, voilà... hum, et bien... bonne lecture !_

– Bonjour Mme Brooke, souris-je en entrant dans la salle d'attente. Je vous en prie entrez, je vous rejoins dans quelques instants.

– Bonjour Bella.

Au son de ma voix et aux mouvements de sa maîtresse, le magnifique Bobtail s'est redressé et mis en ''position de combat'' : bien en appui sur ses pattes arrière, les pattes avant tendues devant lui. Heureusement, la distance qui les séparent du cabinet est relativement courte. La pauvre petite – et pas toute jeune – Mme Brooke n'aurait pas pu aller beaucoup plus loin, bataillant avec son chien qui tente d'empêcher leur progression en freinant des quatre fers.

Après les avoir laissés passer tous les deux, je me dirige vers le comptoir.

– Tu peux y aller Angela, tu auras le temps de te préparer pour ton entretien, intimé-je à voix basse à mon assistante qui me tend le dossier de Jumbo.

_Future ex-assistante..._

– Tu es sure ? Les consultations libres vont commencer et...

– Vu le nombre de clients que l'on a en ce moment, je pense pouvoir gérer, ironisé-je.

Je n'ai pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir quelle expression se lit sur son visage. Elle porte depuis presque six mois maintenant ce mélange d'affliction, de compassion et d'inquiétude qui déforme ses jolis traits et assombrit ses grands yeux bruns.

Je lève finalement les yeux vers elle et lui adresse un léger sourire, puis lui fais comprendre que la discussion est close. Qu'elle rentre chez elle et assure son avenir professionnel.

– Entendu, répond-elle. Mais si tu as du monde, préviens-moi.

– Bon après-midi Angela. N'oublie pas de m'appeler pour me raconter comment ça s'est passé.

Elle soupire. Elle sait que je ne la rappellerai pas. Non pas parce que je suis têtue. Mais parce qu'il y a peu de chance pour que je sois débordée : l'annonce, il y a plusieurs semaines, de la création d'un gigantesque centre commercial en centre-ville a fortement ralenti notre activité.

Le combat fait encore rage dans le cabinet quand j'y fais mon entrée. Mrs Brooke aurait dû prendre un Yorkshire.

– Alors mon Jumbo, tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

J'installe le grand chien sur la table d'examen et continue, coûte que coûte, à exercer mon métier.

oOo

_Foutue conscience professionnelle..._

Je devrais laisser tomber et m'en aller au lieu d'attendre bêtement l'heure de la fermeture. D'autant plus que ça ne changera rien.

_Encore une demi-heure... _et ça fait plus de deux heures que je n'ai vu ni quadrupède, ni reptile, ni bipède.

J'essaie de tromper l'ennui en faisant du lèche-vitrine en ligne, mais visiblement, l'ennui est coriace, il ne se laisse pas facilement duper.

_Je devrais rentrer chez moi... et faire quoi ? Du lèche-vitrine en ligne. Je suis certaine que je ne trouverais pas ce petit gilet à pois plus joli depuis mon canapé..._

19h40, je désinfecte lentement la table d'examen.

19h42, je passe méticuleusement la serpillière dans la salle d'attente.

19h49, j'éteins consciencieusement l'ordinateur – en passant par le menu prévu à cet effet, et non en appuyant simplement sur le bouton marche/arrêt, comme à mon habitude.

19h50, je vérifie inutilement que toutes les lumières sont éteintes.

19h52, je rassemble précieusement mes effets personnels – téléphone portable, clés de voiture, lunettes de soleil.

19h55, je me dirige nonchalamment vers la porte vitrée du cabinet pour la verrouiller de l'intérieur.

19h56, j'introduis délicatement la clé dans la serrure.

19h56 et ½, j'oublie subitement comment respirer : face à moi se trouve le type le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu.

– Merde, vous fermez ?

J'ai dû faire une sorte de malaise, parce que je l'entends comme dans un brouillard.

_Ou alors c'est parce qu'il se trouve de l'autre côté de la porte._

Ah oui, c'est plutôt ça !

Il continue de me fixer de ses yeux verts contrariés alors que je reprends lentement mes esprits. Je cligne des paupières, ferme la bouche après m'être passé la langue sur mes lèvres sèches, tourne la clé et entrouvre la porte.

Lorsque mon regard détaille intégralement sa magnifique personne, je remarque la boîte à chaussures percée qu'il tient sous l'un de ses bras, l'autre étant directement relié à celui d'une petite fille aux boucles blondes qui semble me supplier de ces deux billes bleues foncées.

Il répète :

– Est-ce que vous fermez ?

J'aimerais pouvoir répondre ''oui, désolée'', mais...

_Foutue conscience professionnelle..._

oOo

J'ai toujours été fascinée par les cœurs qui battent, le sang qui circule dans les veines, le mouvement des muscles. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamaiseu ni le niveau, ni les moyens d'entreprendre des études de médecine. A l'âge de dix ans, alors que je passais la nuit chez elle, la lapine noire et blanche de ma _Best Friend Forever_ de l'époque, Anna Mayfield, a donné naissance à sept minuscules boudins imberbes. On aurait dit des nems avec leur couleur beige et leurs yeux fermés. Anna les trouvait dégoûtants, moi je suis restée scotchée aux barreaux de la cage pendant des heures entières durant des semaines, à les regarder se développer, évoluer. C'était réglé. Plus tard, j'allais devenir vétérinaire.

– Alors petite chose ! Viens voir par là.

Je sors délicatement le chaton roux de son abri en carton et pose ma main sous son postérieur, comme on le fait avec un bébé. Il me regarde, les pattes écartées, les oreilles bien dressées, poussant de légers miaulements aigus.

– Il est vraiment très jeune, fais-je remarquer.

– C'est ce que je craignais, grimace le beau brun. Il est venu trouver Emmy dans le jardin de ma mère.

_Mais quelle voix..._

Il caresse affectueusement la tête de la petite fille – qui doit être Emmy si j'ai bien tout suivi – restée agrippée à sa cuisse depuis qu'il lui a lâché la main. Elle s'adresse quand même timidement à moi.

– Maman a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de puces dans son canapé.

Il rit doucement, dévoilant une parfaite dentition blanche.

_Magnifique... et visiblement pris._

– Ce fut une lutte acharnée, mais elle a accepté qu'Emmy garde le chat, à condition qu'il ne soit pas porteur de maladies ou de parasites.

Tu parles, il a suffit qu'il lui sourit comme il le fait maintenant, et que la gamine lui serve le même regard que celui auquel j'ai eu droit devant la porte et je suis sure que l'affaire était pliée...

Je reporte mon attention sur le chaton pour approfondir mon examen. Et surtout, j'essaie de rester concentrée. J'essaie vraiment, mais je sens peser sur moi son regard à chacun de mes mouvements. Ma gorge est sèche, ma peau est chaude, mes gestes sont moins assurés. Il me met mal à l'aise.

Je contourne la table d'examen pour me saisir de l'otoscope. Je fonce droit vers lui, il ne bouge pas. Je le frôle, il garde ses appuis. Peut-être même se penche-t-il légèrement en avant, affirmant un peu plus notre contact. Son corps est ferme et il dégage une chaleur alléchante, comme les rayons du soleil d'un mois de Mars qui réchauffent vos cuisses au travers d'une baie vitrée.

_Le chat Bella, le chat..._

Tant bien que mal, je finis par avoir une idée de l'état général du chaton. Je déglutis et tente de me recomposer avant de relever les yeux vers celui qui me torture depuis une petite vingtaine de minutes.

– Cette demoiselle n'est pas en très bonne santé. Elle n'a pas d'infection ni de parasites, mais elle est sous-alimentée et je pense qu'elle n'est pas sevrée. Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où peut se trouver sa famille ? Un chaton de cet âge s'éloigne rarement de la nichée.

Il jette rapidement un œil inquiet vers Emmy avant de se pencher vers moi. Son odeur m'enveloppe et son souffle caresse mon oreille.

– Tout à l'heure, après l'avoir trouvée, j'ai fait le tour de la propriété, chuchote-t-il. J'ai trouvé trois chatons morts derrière l'abri de jardin. Il y a quelques jours, ma mère a ramassé le corps d'un chat écrasé devant chez elle. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit orpheline.

Ce qu'il me raconte est une épouvantable histoire, mais sa proximité me donne presque envie de gémir. Bon sang ! Il est papa. Et dans son discours, rien ne laisse à penser qu'il soit séparé de la mère d'Emmy.

Je m'éloigne d'un pas, espérant que son emprise sur moi diminue.

– Alors, on peut le ramener à la maison ? Questionne la petite fille.

Son regard oscille entre nous deux, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Est-ce qu'un enfant de son âge peut sentir la tension sexuelle entre deux personnes ? Ou du moins celle qui semble s'échapper par tous les pores de ma peau.

Son interruption est bienvenue, la vétérinaire en moi en profite pour reprendre le dessus.

– J'aimerais la garder quelques jours, pour la surveiller et la remettre sur pieds. Mais si vous souhaitez l'adopter, il faudra l'emmener vers le sevrage. La nourrir au biberon quatre fois par jour et l'aider à passer à la nourriture solide. Est-ce que vous êtes régulièrement à la maison pour pouvoir vous en charger ? Ou un autre adulte peut-être ?

_Quoi ? Ça coûte rien de se renseigner discrètement..._

– Hum, c'est comme s'occuper d'un bébé en quelque sorte?

– C'est un bébé !

Il rit à ma remarque. Et je succombe un peu plus malgré moi.

– Ok, quand pourra-t-on la récupérer ?

– Sans doute d'ici une à deux semaines.

Je vois les yeux d'Emmy s'humidifier. Elle s'imaginait sûrement déjà repartir avec son nouveau compagnon. Je m'abaisse à son niveau et caresse la tête du petit chat qu'elle tient maintenant entre ses bras.

– Tu peux venir la voir quand tu veux tant qu'elle restera ici. Et puis je vais bien m'en occuper tu sais. Ça te laissera le temps d'aller lui choisir un panier, une gamelle. De lui préparer sa nouvelle maison.

Elle hoche la tête, et même si elle garde son air tristounet, j'ai l'impression qu'on va échapper au caprice.

Quand je me relève, il est juste derrière moi et je sursaute au soin de sa voix.

– Il faut aussi que tu lui trouves un prénom.

– Simba, lance-t-elle tout de go.

Nous rions à l'unisson, peut-être pas pour la même raison.

– Emmy, c'est une fille. Comment s'appelle la copine de Simba ? Tu t'en souviens ?

_Nala..._

Son doux rire me chatouille les oreilles alors qu'il chuchote :

– Je vois qu'Emmy n'est pas la seule fan du Roi Lion dans cette pièce.

Et je comprends que j'ai parlé tout haut. Et moi qui pensais que je ne pourrais pas plus me ridiculiser face à lui, j'en viens à dévoiler ma passion pour les dessins animés animaliers. Je suis sans aucun doute rouge de honte.

– Je te laisse encore la câliner pendant quelques minutes d'accord ? Bafouillé-je à l'intention d'Emmy.

Il faut que je mette fin à ce massacre le plus vite possible.

A nouveau, il ne bouge pas quand je me dirige vers le bureau, si bien que je le frôle encore une fois.

– Quel est votre nom, soupiré-je. Hum, me repris-je, j'ai besoin d'un nom pour le dossier.

Il continue de sourire alors que je m'enfonce, et ce comportement commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Je ne suis pas une midinette qu'on s'amuse à déstabiliser pour le plaisir, sous prétexte qu'on est sexy. Okay, super sexy... Mais c'est un client, qui plus est avec une petite fille et bientôt un petit chat. Je prends mentalement une grande inspiration et remplis la fiche d'identité sans plus sourciller.

J'apprends donc qu'il se nomme Edward Cullen, habite dans les beaux quartiers et ne possède pas d'autres animaux de compagnie. Rien de très croustillant, mais ce sont les seules informations que je peux glaner en toute innocence.

_A moins que..._

– Y a-t-il une autre personne à contacter, si jamais je n'arrivais pas à vous joindre? Hum, Emmy a parlé de sa maman tout à l'heure ?

Je n'ose même pas le regarder... c'est puéril, tordu et immoral. Tu parles d'une conscience professionnelle. Je sens mes joues s'empourprer au sentiment de culpabilité qui me submerge à cet instant.

– Euh, oui, elle s'appelle Rosalie. Rosalie Cullen.

Je relève brusquement la tête à la similitude du nom de famille. Son expression à lui est complètement impassible, hormis un léger froncement des sourcils.

D'une voix que j'espère assurée, je demande, pour confirmer mes doutes :

– Et l'adresse ?

Je vois à son regard qu'il est intrigué par ma question. Il a aussi peut-être compris que je n'ai aucune raison de lui demander ces renseignements. Il toussote, puis me répond simplement :

– Celle que je vous ai donnée tout à l'heure. Mais j'aimerais autant que vous ne vous adressiez qu'à moi. Rosalie n'est pas très, il grimace, chat ou... Bref, il serait préférable qu'elle reste en dehors de nos, il marque une pause, échanges...

Il a soudainement, et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette consultation, l'air mal à l'aise.

J'éprouve soudainement, et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette consultation du dégoût pour cet homme.

Je me lève brusquement, et tente de rester polie, alors que tout ce dont j'ai envie à cet instant, c'est de lui faire comprendre à quel point nos "échanges" pourraient se révéler douloureux s'il continue à me faire du rentre dedans comme il l'a fait lors de cette dernière demi-heure.

– Bien, Mr Cullen, je sais à présent tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

Le sous-entendu est volontaire, et j'espère qu'il l'aura bien saisi.

Je reporte mon attention sur Emmy, pauvre enfant au papa à la morale douteuse.

– Je te donnerai des nouvelles de Nala, et j'espère que tu pourras vite la ramener chez toi.

Elle a de nouveau les yeux brillants. Mr Cullen la prend délicatement dans ses bras et elle niche sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il me souffle :

– Merci beaucoup, vous avez mes coordonnées, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Le sous-entendu est volontaire, et je l'ai bien saisi.

_Ok..._

_Maintenant que vous avez lu, avant tout, merci ! J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Vous trouverez le pourquoi du comment de l'inspiration des contes sur mon profil._

_Aux dernières nouvelles, contrairement au lion, je ne mords pas... vous savez où me trouver._

_Bisous._

_Babe._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bonjour à toutes,_

_Wouah quel accueil... j'ai été très touchée par vos encouragements et vos compliments. Merci pour toutes les reviews, les mises en alerte, en favori etc... etc..._

_J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes tout au long de cette aventure._

_Puisque beaucoup la réclame à cors et à cris, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, voilà la suite._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Sur la route qui relie le cabinet à mon appartement, je n'arrive pas à me sortir Edward Cullen de la tête. Ses grands yeux verts contrastant avec les reflets cuivrés de ses cheveux, sa veste en cuir usé qu'il a placée sur la chaise en face de mon bureau, dévoilant un simple – mais hypnotique – t-shirt blanc. Sa voix grave et chaude, son sourire en coin mystérieux, ses grandes mains.

Puis le visage de la petite Emmy m'apparaît, et j'essaye d'imaginer sa maman. Blonde forcément, si mes souvenirs de cours de biologie génétique sont exacts. Belle sans doute, à en juger par les traits fins et graciles du visage de la fillette. Si l'excuse d'Edward Cullen n'est pas bidon, elle déteste les animaux – personne n'est parfait – mais est prête à les accepter pour faire plaisir à sa fille. Mon affection pour cette femme ne s'arrête donc pas à la pitié que j'éprouvais pour elle pendant que son mari me draguait.

Mais me draguait-il réellement ? Ou ne faisait-il que profiter du spectacle ? Ma mère m'a souvent répété que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on n'a pas le droit de regarder le menu...

La bile me monte à la gorge et je me hâte de changer le cours de mes pensées. Je bascule l'autoradio en mode CD et les premières notes de _Old Pine _s'élèvent dans l'habitacle. Ben a le don de sublimer la bonne humeur, ou comme aujourd'hui – et même assez souvent en ce moment – de me permettre d'évacuer la tension accumulée au cours de la journée.

Malheureusement, Ben n'a pas la solution à tous les problèmes. Lorsque j'arrive chez moi, une enveloppe au logo de _Platt Immobilier_ m'attend dans la boîte aux lettres. J'entre rapidement, dépose sur le guéridon à l'entrée les factures et publicités qui l'accompagnent et flatte Simba d'une caresse entre les deux oreilles. Il miaule de mécontentement

– Oui, je sais, je suis en retard.

Je lui sers sa ration de croquettes et ouvre le courrier :

_Mademoiselle Swan,_

_Malgré tout l'intérêt que nous portons à votre situation, il nous est impossible d'accéder à votre requête._

_Veuillez agréer nos sincères salutations._

_J. Jenks,_

_Vice Président_

_Platt & associés Immobilier,_

_création et valorisation de sites commerciaux._

Une pauvre ligne d'excuses. C'est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit après maints et maints courriers de plusieurs pages pleines de supplications et/ou de menaces. Au moins cette fois ils me font _l'honneur_ de me répondre. A cet instant, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, aller mettre une bombe au milieu du chantier derrière le cabinet.

Encore faudrait-il que je m'y connaisse un peu en explosifs. J'ai entendu parler de sites internet où ils expliquent comment en fabriquer une. Mais même avec une notice, je serais capable de m'arracher un bras, et je les aime bien moi mes bras.

Je soupire, le désespoir me fait complètement perdre la tête.

Simba vient se frotter entre mes jambes en ronronnant. Je fais une boule de papier avec la lettre et la lui lance. Il court après et joue un moment avec tandis que assise au milieu du salon, j'essaie de résoudre le casse-tête de mon avenir.

oOo

Durant la semaine suivante, je m'attelle à remettre Nala sur pieds. Le lendemain de ma rencontre avec les Cullen, elle s'est encore affaiblie et refuse catégoriquement de boire son lait maternel. Je me trouve obligée de la gaver pour remettre son système alimentaire en route et la place sous lampe U.V.

Au fil des jours, elle semble finalement prendre confiance et vient au contact. Elle accepte enfin la nutrition à la tétine et se laisse cajoler. J'avertis régulièrement par mailMr Cullen de la situation, m'en tenantau strict récit de l'évolution quotidienne du chaton.

Lorsqu'il émet le souhait de lui rendre visite le samedi suivant, je m'arrange pour programmer un autre rendez-vous à la même heure si bien que c'est Angela qui les emmène lui et Emmy dans les boxes. Quand je la retrouve à son guichet quelques minutes après leur départ, elle a les joues rouges et les yeux qui brillent.

– Wow, se contente-t-elle de dire.

– Je sais oui.

Mon cœur s'est emballé au simple fait de savoir qu'il était là, dans la pièce à côté. J'ai eu bien du mal à expliquer au jeune couple que je recevais que leur Shi Tzu souffrait de KCS, le syndrome de l'oeil sec. Je ne trouvais pas mes mots, ma voix était faible ettremblante et je pense les avoir plus inquiétés qu'autre chose. Quand je leur ai annoncé qu'il suffisait simplement de traiter avec une application quotidienne de crème, ils n'avaient pas l'air tout à fait convaincus.

– Y a-t-il une bonne raison pour laquelle tu n'aies jamais mentionné le fait que le client qui t'a empêchée de rentrer à l'heure était en réalité beau comme un dieu ?

– Si je l'avais fait, il aurait aussi fallu que je dévoile son côté dragueur ET son côté marié. J'ai préféré tout oublier.

– Tu es sure de ce que tu avances ?

– Et bien, la petite a une maman qui porte le même nom que lui et ils vivent ensemble. Çame semble bien être le schéma classique d'un mariage. Tu sais, cet événement où on se jure _fidélité._

J'appuie bien le sarcasme sur le dernier mot et un dixième de seconde trop tard, je me souviens qu'Angela va devenir Mme Cheney dans quelques mois.

– Désolée. Ne fais pas attention à ce que je dis, je suis aigrie avant l'âge. C'est sûrement parce que je vis seule avec un chat. Il semblerait que beaucoup échappent à ce fléau. Prends Harry et Sue. Je ne les imagine pas une seule seconde regarder ou avoir regardé quelqu'un d'autre comme ils se regardent. Ben et toi, vous partagez ça aussi.

Elle part dans un éclat de rire soudain.

– Ça ne m'a pas empêché de bien apprécier Mr Cullen, crois-moi !

En même temps, je la comprends. J'en profite pour lui demander :

– Et comment était-il avec toi ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu as eu l'impression qu'il te faisait du gringue ou autre ?

– Je pense plutôt qu'il cherchait à t'apercevoir _ou autre_, déclare-t-elle.

Je relève la tête, surprise. Et peut-être un peu flattée aussi. Je rougis.

Elle écarquille les yeux comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination :

– Ou alors, il a un gros penchant pour les portes de bureau. Oh oui, ça doit être pour ça qu'il ne pouvait défaire son regard de vers ton bureau. En réalité, c'est un fétichiste des poignées.

Je lui administre une tape sur l'épaule, même si je ne peux cacher mon sourire.

La porte s'ouvre et une voix caverneuse résonne dans la salle.

– Isabella Swan ! Vous m'avez habituéà plus de sérieux !

Je me tourne, et mon sourire s'agrandit encore :

– Billy !

oOo

– Et tu ne peux pas faire un autre prêt à la banque ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais espéré que Billy trouve une parade à laquelle je n'avais pas encore pensé.

Je soupire :

– Ils ont été catégoriques : c'est beaucoup trop risqué. Les dettes seraient alors trop importantes. L'expert comptable est également de cet avis.

L'expression sur son visage reflète la mienne : la défaite.

– Si seulement je pouvais t'aider, mais j'ai tout investi dans le garage de Jake et...

Je pose ma petite main sur la sienne, toujours aussi douce et belle, pour l'interrompre. Ses doigts que j'ai observés maintes et maintes fois tenir le scalpel, suturer, se referment sur les miens.

– Je sais que tu tiens autant à ce cabinet que moi. Je t'assure que j'ai tout fait, mais ces enfoirés... je tente d'avaler la boule qui se forme dans ma gorge... ils ne veulent rien savoir.

– Si je n'avais pas été certain que tu en étais capable, je ne t'aurais jamais laissée reprendre le cabinet Bella. Quand j'ai signé le bail avec cette petite entreprise familiale, je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'ils puissent faire ça un jour. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Face à lui, je prends conscience que ce n'est pas uniquement mon avenir professionnel qui chancelle. Je pourrais toujours retrouver un travail, peut-être même ouvrir de nouveau un cabinet. Mais ce que Billy a passé sa vie à construire disparaîtra.

Un sentiment de culpabilité me tord l'estomac, et je m'autorise à me laisser aller dans les bras de celui qui m'a tout appris, et bien plus encore.

oOo

_A quoi bon avancer sur un chemin qui semble déboucher sur le vide ?_

Chaque matin depuis la visite de Billy la semaine dernière, je me pose cette même question. Le voir impuissant lui aussi face à la situation semble avoir eu raison du peu d'espoir qu'il me restait.

Pourtant, ces mêmes matins, je continue de prendre la route, parce que si je n'avance pas, comment verrais-je le sentier qui mène vers une autre direction ?

Je pose ma énième tasse de café pour décrocher le téléphone.

– Oui Angela ?

– Mr Cullen souhaiterait te parler.

Jusqu'ici, j'avais réussi à éviter les entretiens trop directs. C'est Angela qui s'occupait de lui quand il téléphonait ou quand il venait à la clinique.

Elle n'a jamais fait de remarque sur mon refus de le croiser, mais je vois bien qu'elle est surprise par mon comportement. Etant d'ordinaire une personne plutôt franche, je ne me reconnais pas moi-même. Je pense que c'est ce mélange d'attirance et de dégoût qui me perturbe le plus. J'ai beau le trouver détestable, je n'arrive pas à le détester pour autant.

La petite Nala est presque sortie d'affaire. J'estime qu'elle pourra quitter notre chenil d'ici quelques jours. La médecine vétérinaire a fait sa part du travail, il est temps maintenant de laisser l'affection se charger du reste.

D'ici donc quelques jours, plus aucune visite d'Edward Cullen. Plus besoin de se planquer dans le cabinet. Son parfum ne persistera plus dans les pièces qu'il a quittées. Sa voix grave ne traversera plus les murs pour venir me chatouiller... hum... les oreilles.

Je soupire, pour me préparer à '' l'affronter '', mais aussi pour me débarrasser de ce léger sentiment de tristesse à l'idée de ne plus _devoir_ '' l'affronter ''.

– Ok, passe-le moi.

Bien entendu, le temps qu'Angela me transfère l'appel, mon cœur a accéléré la course de ses battements et une couche de sueur s'est installée sur mon front.

– Docteur Swan.

_Voilà, c'est de _cette_ voix grave dont je voulais parler !_

– Bonjour Mr Cullen, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_Génial, à trop vouloir me la jouer professionnel, j'ai l'impression d'être une hôtesse du téléphone rose !_

– Et bien Angela avait l'air de dire que nous pourrions prochainement récupérer Nala.

Et bien ! Voilà que c'est _Angela_, maintenant !

– Oui, en effet, je vais vous laisser prendre rendez-vous à votre convenance avec _Angela_ pour le début de semaine prochaine et...

– J'ai une faveur à vous demander ! M'interrompt-il.

_Je suis sûre qu'il va vouloir prendre rendez-vous avec moi..._

Je prie intérieurement : _Faites qu'il ne demande pas rendez-vous avec moi, faites qu'il ne demande pas rendez-vous avec moi, faites qu'il ne demande pas rendez-vous avec moi, faites qu'il ne demande pas rendez-vous avec moi..._

– Serait-il envisageable de faire ça samedi ?

_Hein ?_

_Et l'Oscar de la scénariste la plus pathétique revient à..._

Mon moi-adolescente ayant symboliquement pris le râteau du siècle, mon moi-sérieuse-et-posée a le champ libre pour reprendre les rênes de la conversation.

– Je crains que ça ne soit un peu trop tôt, Mr Cullen. Je voulais encore pouvoir contrôler sa prise de poids...

– Et si je repasse lundi ou mardi pour que vous puissiez la peser ? Emmy me demande tous les soirs au coucher si ''c'est demain que Nala vient habiter à la maison''. Et puis dimanche, c'est son anniversaire.

_Hum, c'est vrai ce mensonge ?_

Un petit rire sexy à l'autre bout de la ligne m'indique que ma remarque est sortie à haute voix.

– Non, j'avoue, ce n'est pas son anniversaire. Mais vous n'imaginez pas à quel point elle me harcèle pour avoir son chat. Je vous en prie, mettez fin à mon calvaire.

Sachant pertinemment que depuis qu'il a sorti la carte Emmy, je n'ai plus aucune chance de pouvoir refuser, je grommelle, de mauvaise foi :

– Très bien, c'est vous le client, après tout, c'est votre chaton. Je vous re-passe _Angela_ pour que vous conveniez d'un horaire.

_Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il me supplie... non, non, rien du tout !_

– Merci, gémit-il presque.

_Pitié, achevez-moi !_

– Bonne journée, Mr Cullen.

Après avoir lutté avec le standard pour basculer l'appel, je m'écroule dramatiquement sur mon bureau.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu... pas énormément d'Edward, mais il reste quelques bases à poser, faut bien que je les case quelque part ;)_

_A bientôt !_

_Babe._


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bonjour, bonjour ! C'est vendredi, la fin de la semaine (enfin pas pour moi, mais c'est pas grave...) et voilà la suite !_

_Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos reviews, mises en favori etc... _

_Merci à mes girls, Ptiteaurel, Nicolisandra et Lilipucia pour leur soutien infaillible !_

_Puisqu'Edward vous a un peu manqué lors du chapitre précédent, en voici un avec plein plein plein d'Edward !_

_Bonne lecture:)_

* * *

– Bonsoir, Docteur Swan.

Je sursaute, pousse un couinement aigu pas très élégant et laisse tomber mes clés alors que mon cœur fait _Boom !_

D'instinct, j'y porte la main, comme si je craignais qu'il ne sorte de ma poitrine.

– Je vous demande pardon, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

Edward Cullen se penche pour ramasser mon trousseau et je m'adresse courageusement à ses épaules.

– Alors, peut-être auriez-vous dû éviter de m'attendre à la porte de derrière, qui plus est à la fermeture du cabinet ! Tranché-je, sans doute un peu trop sèchement.

Il se relève, sourire charmeur aux lèvres et me regarde fixement dans les yeux. Les siens sont clairs, un peu vert d'eau avec quelques nuances d'ocre, mais surtout éblouissants.

– Pour ça aussi, je vous prie de m'excuser.

Je déglutis, récupère mon bien et verrouille la porte.

– Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr Cullen ? Un souci avec Nala ? Demandé-je d'un air détaché, observant discrètement son reflet dans la vitre en face de moi.

Je le vois se gratter la nuque, tête baissée.

– Avez-vous reçu mes fleurs ?

Le somptueux bouquet de roses oranges trône fièrement depuis samedi soir sur mon bureau et embaume la pièce, comme pour remplacer le souvenir de l'odeur de son généreux expéditeur m'empêchant par conséquent de l'oublier.

Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de m'en débarrasser, et je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être désagréable avec lui à ce sujet. Sur la carte qui accompagnait les fleurs, il me remercie simplement d'avoir pris le temps de m'occuper du chaton. C'est une attention tout à fait adorable et innocente.

Je me tourne vers lui, hoche la tête et lui offre un sourire sincère.

– Elles sont magnifiques, je vous remercie.

La douceur presque timide de ma voix et ce sourire sur mes lèvres sont tellement spontanés à cet instant ; le contraste avec les efforts que j'ai dû faire jusqu'ici pour paraître détachée est saisissant.

– C'est vraiment pas grand chose. Et puis Emmy tenait absolument à dire merci au gentil docteur de Nala.

Le statut de 'père de famille' de mon interlocuteur se rappelle à mon bon souvenir à l'évocation de la petite fille – et de son très joli dessin plein de couleurs mais ne me représentant pas du tout à mon avantage je dois dire. Mon regard dévie inconsciemment vers sa main gauche, vierge de tout anneau.

_?_

Peut-être l'a-t-il enlevé ? Je sais que ça se fait... Je fouille dans ma mémoire à la recherche des images de notre première et unique rencontre, en vain. Je suis bien incapable de me souvenir de la présence d'une alliance à son doigt.

Un silence gêné s'installe entre nous. Je joue avec la lanière de mon sac, hésitant entre m'enquérir de l'état de santé de Nala et lui faire mes adieux.

La bienséance voudrait que j'opte pour la première solution, mais je souhaite plus que tout mettre fin à ce tête-à-tête bancal.

– Bien, amorcé-je espérant qu'il comprenne qu'il est temps pour lui et son joli minois inaccessible de me laisser rentrer chez moi.

Il met ses mains dans les poches de son jean noir, tapote les cailloux de la pointe de sa chaussure puis prend une grande inspiration :

– Je peux vous emmener boire un verre ?

J'ai pu sentir le sang quitter mon visage et y revenir à la vitesse de la lumière.

La réponse coincée quelque part entre mon cerveau et ma gorge, je ne sais plus où regarder.

Pendant ces secondes interminables durant lesquelles j'ai l'impression de passer par toutes les couleurs qui constituent la palette du vert et du rouge, sans parler du film de sueur qui semble m'envelopper de haut en bas, Mr Cullen m'observe tout simplement, l'air ni perturbé, ni coupable, avec tout de même une certaine attente dans le regard.

– Hum... c'est que... euh... j'ai des trucs de prévus ce soir...hum...

_comme m'épiler l'arrière des genoux avec du double-face, rempoter toutes mes plantes vertes avec ces supers billes de gelée de toutes les couleurs, tout ça, tout ça..._

– C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Rit-il en reprenant une de mes formules favorites, baissant la tête pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux au travers de ses cils, sourcils haussés.

Je l'ai déjà vu utiliser cette expression. Avec Emmy.

Il ne manque franchement pas d'air celui-ci ! Je ne suis pas une gamine !

Je sors de ma léthargie et fais un pas vers lui. Il me domine d'une bonne tête, mais ça m'est complètement égal.

– Ecoutez Mr Cullen...

– Edward, me coupe-t-il.

_Alors là, tu peux courir mon vieux !_

– _Mr Cullen_, insisté-je, j'ai été très patiente jusqu'ici, pensant que vous étiez un peu trop sympathique parce que vous vouliez simplement que je m'occupe bien de votre petit chat...

_Non, ce n'est pas une figuration hasardeuse !_

– Mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de sortir avec mes clients, encore moins quand ils sont pères de famille ! J'ai bien d'autres choses en tête en ce moment ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai eu une journée difficile et j'aimerais rentrer.

Je le contourne mais il m'attrape doucement le poignet.

– Attendez s'il-vous-plaît !

_Et ce sourire en coin qui est toujours là ! Il trouve ça drôle ou quoi ?_

– Laissez-moi vous offrir un verre. Vous buvez, je m'explique. Je ne suis pas le père d'Emmy.

oOo

_Chez Leah et Seth _est un petit bistro à la décoration indienne situé un local au-dessus du cabinet.

Edward – _quelle étrange sensation que de l'appeler par son prénom !_ – m'a laissé le choix de l'endroit et j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups : pas trop loin de ma voiture pour pouvoir me barrer en courant – ou en l'occurrence en roulant – au moindre coup fourré de sa part, et la possibilité de commander un des sandwiches au pain grillé de Sue. J'ai sauté le déjeuner ce midi et j'avoue que je commence à le sentir.

Edward – _en fait, c'est vraiment pas désagréable !_ – lui, n'a rien commandé et manger seule face à lui ajoute un peu plus au malaise de la situation. Enfin, au moins il boit.

– Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'attendre que j'ai terminé mon sandwich. Je peux mâcher et écouter en même temps.

_Et ne pas te comporter comme une garce, tu sais faire ?_

– Excusez-moi, murmuré-je après avoir avalé une grande gorgée de Corona, je n'ai pas passé une très bonne journée.

Il approche un peu sa chaise et pose les coudes sur la table. Il a retroussé les manches de sa chemise à carreaux vertes qui rehausse la couleur de ses yeux. Ici, dans l'environnement sombre du snack, ils prennent une teinte proche de celle de la mousse.

– Vous voulez en parler ? Demande-t-il, l'air sincèrement concerné.

Je réponds du tac-au-tac, mais cette fois sur un ton facétieux :

– Ce n'est pas moi qui ai des révélations à faire !

Il reprend sa position initiale dans le fond de son siège et joue avec l'étiquette de son Heineken, le rictus que je commence à bien connaître – et à apprécier – au coin des lèvres.

– Emmy est ma nièce. Elle a pour habitude de m'appeler Tonton, vous ne l'avez jamais entendu ?

– On ne s'est vus qu'une seule fois.

_La faute à qui ?_

Son regard est brûlant, faisant clairement passer un message.

– Alors on a dû jouer de malchance si elle ne l'a pas fait cette fois-là.

Si j'avais eu cette information... comment cela se serait-il passé entre-nous ? Il me plaît depuis le début, c'est indéniable. J'ai refusé de le côtoyer, l'imaginant pervers et immoral. Mais si je l'avais su célibataire, n'aurais-je pas tenté de le connaître un peu plus ?

– En effet, c'est pas de chance, soufflé-je bêtement en réponse.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installe entre nous pendant lequel j'essaie d'absorber cette nouvelle. Cependant, il reste un _détail_ :

– Vous avez la même adresse, et pardonnez-moi si c'est intrusif, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous viviez avec sa maman également.

Il soupire et une ombre de tristesse mais aussi d'autre chose ternit les traits de son visage qu'il baisse avant de répondre.

– Mon frère est... parti.

Il caresse le lien en cuir noir autour de son poignet que je remarque pour la première fois.

– Je veux dire, il est décédé. Rosalie était enceinte de 4 mois. Je l'ai aidée du mieux que j'ai pu à la naissance d'Emmy. Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé que s'occuper d'un bébé est un travail à plein temps. Au bout de quelques semaines, j'ai quitté mon appartement pour pouvoir être auprès d'elles de jour comme de nuit.

_W.O.W !_

Je m'appuie contre le dossier de ma chaise, complètement scotchée, le cœur serré.

– C'est pas tout à fait le genre d'histoires qu'on aime raconter à une femme qui nous plaît. Mais c'est un aspect de ma vie que je suis souvent obligé de déballer rapidement.

_Ok, j'ai environ deux secondes pour me réjouir INTERIEUREMENT du fait qu'il ait dit que je lui plaisais avant de devoir trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire !_

– Je... Ok... euh, je trouve ça incroyablement noble de votre part...

Je suis interrompue par Sue qui vient débarrasser mon assiette :

– Bella, je pourrais te parler après ?

Je fronce les sourcils, bien que je sache exactement de quel sujet elle souhaite discuter.

– Oui, bien sûr.

Elle sourit à Edward qui en a profité pour terminer sa bière d'une seule lampée. Il est encore un peu ailleurs, perdu dans son histoire.

Et ça me terrifie.

Le poids que j'ai constamment l'impression d'avoir au fond de l'estomac s'alourdit, comme si je portais désormais son fardeau à lui aussi.

Et je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas les épaules assez solides.

Je m'étais trompée, il a vraiment l'air d'un type bien. Un type bien avec une vie déjà assez compliquée.

– Je vous ai fait peur pas vrai ?

Il a terminé de décoller l'étiquette de sa bière et joue avec les confettis.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver encore plus beau, lui et ses valeurs de super-héros sacrifiant sa vie pour celle des autres.

Je regarde par la fenêtre derrière lui. C'est quasiment la même vue que celle que j'ai depuis mon cabinet. Des champs laissés à l'abandon depuis quelques temps. Pour le moment, la nature y a repris ses droits.

Edward ajuste sa position et son genou vient frôler le mien. J'ignore si c'était volontaire ni même si c'était du gringue ou simplement un moyen d'attirer mon attention.

– Je, hésité-je. Edward je suis désolée. J'ai pas mal de _soucis _et...

– Vous ne voulez toujours pas m'en parler ? Tente-t-il.

– C'est pas tout à fait le genre d'histoires qu'on aime raconter à un homme qui nous plaît.

_Voilà, c'est dit..._

Il esquisse un sourire, mais ça n'atteint pas ses yeux car ses pupilles sont teintées d'appréhension. A juste titre.

– Je n'ai pas le cœur à sortir avec qui que ce soit en ce moment.

oOo

De toute notre entrevue, je pense que ce sont les 'au-revoir' qui ont été les plus scabreux.

Lui, insistant pour payer la totalité de la note, y compris mon sandwich.

Moi, silencieuse, luttant contre moi-même pour ne pas m'enticher encore plus après cette démonstration de galanterie.

Lui, toujours aussi charmeur, me promettant de garder contact, _juste pour me donner des nouvelles de Nala._

Moi, essayant de rattraper mon manque de professionnalisme en demandant des nouvelles du chaton à la toute dernière minute sur le seuil du restaurant.

Lui, repartant les mains dans les poches, tête baissée.

Moi, restant sur place, le regardant s'éloigner après lui avoir de nouveau répété que je ne voulais pas rendre sa vie encore plus complexe avec mes problèmes.

_Tu n'es qu'une lâche doublée d'une menteuse Bella Swan... c'est TA vie à toi que tu ne veux pas compliquer !_

Je ne suis pas capable de gérer une relation actuellement, encore moins si il y a une enfant avec une place conséquente au tableau.

Je perçois le souffle de Sue sur ma nuque. Elle sens la tarte à l'abricot.

– Plutôt mignon !

Je pousse un soupir qui transpire le regret.

– Plutôt mignon oui.

– Mais tu ne vas pas le revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me tourne vers elle.

Je prends nombre de mes repas ici depuis mes premiers jours au cabinet. D'abord pour le côté pratique – cela m'évitait un aller-retour. Puis, après la mutation de Charlie dans un comté voisin, j'y ai trouvé une figure familiale – en dehors de celle de Billy.

Par conséquent, Sue me connaît bien. Trop bien même.

Ses yeux reflètent depuis toujours la bienveillance, même si le temps et les soucis en ont ridé les contours. Mais là, je sens qu'en plus d'être préoccupée, elle est contrariée.

– C'est pas du tout le moment Sue.

– Je n'en suis pas certaine. Ça n'a rien à voir. Ça pourrait te permettre de penser à autre chose.

Je la contourne et entre dans le bistro.

– C'est tout réfléchi !

Je m'assois au bar et souris à Harry, rapidement rejoint par une Sue dépitée.

– Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

Elle me sert une autre bière et jette un coup d'œil à Harry avant de me répondre, abattue :

– On a pris la décision de fermer, Bella.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Ils abandonnent.

– Seth et Leah n'ont pas l'intention de reprendre, continue-t-elle. On aurait pu continuer tous les deux encore quelques années puis vendre...

– On se fait vieux Bella, l'interrompt Harry. On ne se sent pas le courage de recommencer ailleurs. On a quelques économies et je préfère utiliser cet argent pour notre retraite.

Et c'est tout ? _Chez Leah et Seth _est un endroit où les gens aiment se retrouver. Ce restaurant a du succès. Et ils vont s'en tenir à leurs _quelques_ économies ?

– Faites vous offrir une meilleure retraite ! M'enflammé-je.

Ils me regardent tous deux, les traits tirés, fatigués. Résignés.

Je descends de mon tabouret sans un mot de plus et me saisis de mon sac resté sur la chaise que j'occupais tout à l'heure.

– Bella, me supplie Sue.

Je l'entends à peine tant mes oreilles bourdonnent de rage. Quelques clients relèvent la tête, et je retiens mes mots, à deux doigts du scandale.

Je leur adresse amèrement mes bons vœux de retraite en passant près du bar et sors de l'établissement en furie.

* * *

_Pas taper ! Pas taper !_

_Sacré bourrique cette Bella pas vrai ? _

_Bon, certaines l'avaient deviné pour Edward et Emmy. Au moins maintenant, Bella ne pourra plus se cacher derrière cette excuse, parce qu'on le sent qu'au fond, elle l'aime bien Edward ! (et on la comprend ! *soupir* )_

_Je vous laisse, merci d'avoir d'avoir lu, passez un bon week-end._

_Babe._


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_Salut à toutes !_

_L'habituelle séance de remerciements va à toutes les lectrices de cette fic, celles qui laissent un petit mot mais aussi celles qui se cachent, les guests (à qui je ne peux pas répondre mais sachez que vos reviews me ravissent aussi), et les 3 Mousquetaires Ptiteaurel, Nicolisandra et Lilipucia pour leur soutien, surtout récemment *toussote*. Sachez que l'histoire ne serait pas la même sans elles ;)_

_Allez, je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps..._

_Bella va-t-elle craquer ?_

* * *

Je hais le lundi. Encore plus CE lundi. Celui qui suit le dimanche qui suit le samedi soir où j'ai tenté de noyer mon courroux dans une bouteille de tequila.

La moitié en vérité, je ne tiens pas bien l'alcool.

Franchement pas une bonne idée !

Je me suis réveillée hier aux alentours de quatorze heures allongée en travers de mon lit, mouchoir collé sur la joue et UGG's aux pieds – en plein mois de juin.

_A noter : je deviens frileuse quand je suis bourrée._

Dans un premier temps, je me suis contentée d'extirper la télécommande de dessous mon ventre et de re-_rererererererere-_mettre en route le DVD du _Roi Lion _dont le menu tournait encore en boucle.

Plaçant mes bras sous mon oreiller, j'ai commencé à chantonner, comme à mon habitude, la musique accompagnant le lever de soleil sur la savane avant d'être agressée visuellement par le-dit soleil et acoustiquement par le son de ma propre voix.

J'ai grogné, éteint le poste de télévision, fermé les yeux et me suis rendormie.

J'ai de nouveau émergé vers dix-neuf heures, pas beaucoup plus fraîche il faut l'avouer. J'ai avalé deux biscottes en les faisant passer avec une tasse de thé, pris deux aspirines en guise de dessert, retiré mes bottes fourrées et me suis recouchée, priant pour que mon mal de tête ait disparu le lendemain.

Il s'est certes atténué, mais il est toujours là. Et j'ai gâché mon dimanche, mon seul jour de repos.

Alors je hais particulièrement CE lundi.

En plus je me sens mal. J'ai vraiment été vache avec Sue et Harry. Vache, ingrate et égoïste. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que celui de me battre que je dois en vouloir à ceux qui peuvent s'en sortir autrement. J'irai m'excuser auprès d'eux pendant ma pause déjeuner.

Un petit _ding _provenant de mon ordinateur m'indique que j'ai reçu un nouveau message.

**De : Edward Cullen.**

**Objet : Help !**

L'éclat de rire qui m'échappe me fait moi-même sursauter.

Sur mon écran s'affiche une photo d'Edward en gros plan, les yeux levés comme pour tenter d'apercevoir Nala perchée sur sa tête.

Du chaton, tapi dans les mèches cuivrées de sa victime, on ne distingue que les oreilles bien droites et les yeux bleus, tel un félin caché dans les hautes herbes.

Je ne sais pas tout à fait quoi faire de cette prise de contact de sa part. Je voulais d'abord régler mon différent avec Sue et Harry avant de repenser à la situation avec Edward Cullen.

Et idéalement attendre que ma gueule de bois soit passée.

Un autre message arrive, de la part d'Angela cette fois, m'indiquant que mon patient est arrivé.

Je ferme la photo, avale une dernière gorgée de café et m'apprête à afficher mon sourire de façade. Je m'aperçois, qu'avec le message d'Edward en tête, ce n'est pas aussi difficile que d'habitude.

oOo

_Mon royaume pour au moins une heure de sommeil !_

Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je ne dormirai pas cette nuit.

J'imagine tous les scénarios possibles pour le rendez-vous qui m'attend demain matin.

_S'ils me disent ça... je leur réponds ça... alors ils vont sans doute contrer comme ça ... ou bien comme ça..._

Ça me rend complètement dingue.

Je vire le drap avec mes pieds, j'en attrape des suées à force de cogiter.

Je me masse les tempes. Je me concentre sur le ronronnement de Simba. Je me remémore mes dernières vacances au soleil...

_Euh... non, beaucoup trop loin !_

J'ai même essayé d'écouter Ben, deux fois.

Rien. A. Faire. Le sommeil ne vient pas.

Et les deux Camomilles que j'ai avalées 'dans le vain espoir que...' se rappellent à moi, ou plutôt à ma vessie.

Il est 3h35 du matin, et pour la troisième fois cette nuit je me lève.

Je fais ma petite affaire puis m'installe avec mon ordinateur portable sur mon lit.

_Oui je sais, ça ne va pas m'aider à dormir... mais là, j'abandonne._

Parmi les cinq messages non lus de ma boîte mail, il y en a de nouveau un d'Edward Cullen.

Cela fait quelques jours maintenant que j'ai droit à ma dose quotidienne de photos de Nala. Pas que ça me dérange. Elles sont souvent cocasses ou attendrissantes.

Plus besoin de surfer sur _petitschatsrigolospointcom_.

Elles mettent en scène le chaton, parfois seul, parfois accompagné d'Emmy et/ou d'Edward _(et là, plus besoin de surfer sur __beauxgossespointcom !__)_

_Bref._

**Heure : 21h08.**

Ça c'est une première. Jusqu'ici, je les recevais toujours en journée.

Avec la petite pointe d'excitation – _oui, je suis devenue un peu accro à ces petites attentions_ – qui m'accompagne chaque fois, je clique sur ''Ouvrir''.

Etendue dans son lit tout rose, Emmy tient Nala entre ses bras. Endormies face à face, le nez de la petite fille est collé contre le museau du chaton. Edward, allongé à côté d'elles, a posé sa tempe contre l'arrière de la tête de la fillette et tient l'appareil à bout de bras, les yeux légèrement clos rivés sur l'objectif.

**Objet : Bonne nuit.**

Je pourrais presque l'entendre me murmurer le titre du message, tant son regard transperce l'écran, comme pour m'atteindre.

Ses iris sont foncés, presque noirs à la lueur de la veilleuse qui dessine une ombre sous sa bouche sur laquelle se dessine un sourire.

_Vraiment pas besoin d'aller sur ce soir..._

Il est bien plus qu'un simple beau gosse. Il me touche.

Quand je me le représente, je ne vois pas que son nez fin et droit, ou sa mâchoire carrée magnifiquement dessinée, ou ses yeux de cette couleur somptueuse, ou son torse musclé.

Je vois l'intensité de son regard, l'espièglerie de son sourire, la douceur de ses traits, la grâce de ses gestes.

_J'en connais une qui est complètement mordue !_

Je tape rapidement une réponse.

**A : Edward Cullen.**

**Objet : Re-Bonne nuit.**

_Bonsoir,_

_à cette heure-ci, vous devez maintenant vous aussi dormir, mais merci pour cette photo. Elle est magnifique._

_Les autres aussi, d'ailleurs, étaient très jolies. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous le dire._

_Bonne nuit, et bonne journée pour celle qui arrive._

_Bella._

Je me perds de nouveau dans la contemplation de l'image et bondis lorsque le signal d'un nouveau message entrant se fait entendre dans le silence de la pièce.

_Saloperie de publicités automatiques !_

Ma boîte en est envahie tous les matins.

**De : Edward Cullen.**

Oh !

**Objet : Insomnie ?**

_Vous ne dormez pas ? Ou êtes-vous une lève-tôt ?_

**A : Edward Cullen.**

**Objet : Et vous ?**

_Une lève-tôt ? Si seulement..._

_Malheureusement non, je ne trouve pas le sommeil cette nuit._

_Et je vous retourne la question..._

**De : Edward Cullen.**

**Objet : Insomnie !**

_Je dors très peu. Ce qui arrangeait grandement Rose quand Emmy ne faisait pas encore ses nuits._

_Y a-t-il une raison pour que Morphée ne daigne vous accueillir ?_

**A : Edward Cullen.**

**Objet : C'est donc à cause de cette garce qui ne veut pas de moi?**

_Blague à part, j'ai un rendez-vous important demain, et je rumine. Ça ira mieux quand il sera derrière moi... enfin j'espère._

_Comment occupez-vous vos nuits ?_

J'ai passé le reste de ma nuit à discuter avec Edward. J'ai appris qu'il lisait énormément et qu'il écrivait aussi, bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu révéler le contenu de ses écrits. C'est de bonne guerre, après tout, je n'ai pas voulu lui dire ce qui me tenait éveillée.

De ce fait, je n'ai pas dormi du tout, mettant fin à notre conversation lorsque mon réveil a sonné. Je l'ai remercié pour la diversion et, toujours aussi charmeur, il m'a avoué être ravi d'avoir passé la nuit en ma compagnie.

C'est donc avec le fantasme de le voir entre mes draps que je me suis douchée, dernière parenthèse agréable avant d'être rattrapée par la triste réalité de ma situation.

J'imaginais les bureaux de _Platt & associés Immobilier_ plus... luxueux. Des projets aussi ambitieux et capitalistes que les leurs sortent souvent de hautes tours de verre aux sols en marbre.

Ici, rien de tout ça. Je suis assise sur une chaise en bois dans ce qui devait être le séjour d'une grande maison de maître.

– Mlle Swan ?

Je me lève et me dirige vers l'homme qui vient de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Ma langue semble peser une tonne, alors je me contente de hocher la tête et de lui serrer la main qu'il me tend.

– Mr Jenks. Je vous en prie, après vous.

oOo

– Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Je gobe la pistache que j'étais en train d'éplucher avant de répondre à Alice.

– Oh, tu sais, pas grand chose...

Tout en parlant, j'ai haussé une épaule, histoire que ma nonchalance paraisse naturelle.

Je ne dis rien pendant quelques secondes, balançant ma tête au rythme de la musique country. Ils passent beaucoup de musique country ici, c'est pas terrible. Mais parfois, on a droit à un vieux _Kings Of Leon_. Le mois dernier, je crois même avoir entendu _Jake Bugg_. Et puis c'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup le choix pour aller boire un verre dans le coin.

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de sortir ce soir. Mais on se fait notre sortie tous les premiers mardis du mois avec Alice.

A quel point est-ce pathétique d'avoir un jour de sortie pré-défini ? Comme si on ne pouvait pas se voir un autre jour, ou bien plus souvent. Ce rituel qui s'est installé tacitement entre nous démontre que mes jeunes années sont derrière moi. Parce que, soyons honnête, si on m'appelait pour me proposer une soirée à la dernière minute, je me cacherais derrière une excuse banale comme _'je dois me lever tôt demain matin' _ou _'je suis désolée mais j'ai de la paperasse à faire'. _Pourtant, j'aime à imaginer que je sauterais dans une tenue décontractée mais sexy pour aller m'éclater jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

_Il me suffirait simplement de me décider..._

– … c'est un collègue de Jasper, il est super sympa !

Je n'ai pas écouté le début de sa phrase mais il n'est pas difficile de comprendre de quoi il en retourne.

Voilà pourquoi je suis quand même dans ce bar et pas chez moi à regarder _New Girl_. Alice a fait de moi son œuvre de charité. Si on a décidé qu'on sortirait ensemble une fois par mois, c'est parce qu'elle sait très bien qu'on ne se verrait quasiment jamais si elle me laissait le choix.

Pas parce que je ne veux pas la voir. Juste parce que, comment dit-elle déjà ? Ah oui, je me laisse vivre. Et donc, si je lui avais dit que je n'avais pas le moral aujourd'hui, elle m'aurait aussitôt bassinée pour savoir pourquoi.

En dehors de mon cercle professionnel, personne n'est au courant. Si j'arrive à m'en sortir, j'aurais inquiété ma famille et mon entourage pour rien. Et si ça s'avère sans issue, il sera toujours temps de le leur annoncer. Le fait qu'ils sachent avant ne changera rien.

– … qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

– Alice, tu m'as déjà présenté un collègue 'sympa' de Jasper, et ça n'a pas marché.

– Mais tu m'as dit que tu avais passé de bons moments avec lui...

_Et c'est vrai !_

Nous n'étions pas compatibles avec Peter parce qu'on avait rarement envie des mêmes choses en même temps. Quand je voulais qu'on aille se promener, il voulait aller au ciné. Quand je voulais passer une soirée tranquille chez lui ou chez moi, il voulait aller au resto. Quand je voulais le voir il était occupé et inversement. Mais quand nous étions en phase, c'était plutôt cool d'avoir quelqu'un.

– … juste, essaie.

– Je vais y réfléchir, finis-je par promettre, histoire qu'elle me laisse tranquille avec ça pour un temps.

Et d'embrayer :

– Jasper va bien ?

Cette fois, je l'écoute attentivement – quitte à être là, autant me concentrer sur autre chose que mes problèmes – jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête en plein milieu d'une phrase, attirée par quelque chose derrière moi.

Elle reste cependant impassible. C'est la reine du poker.

– Bella ? Il me semblait bien que c'était vous.

Moi en revanche, il y a longtemps que j'ai renoncé à gagner aux cartes.

– Edward !

Tout en veste de cuir, jean ajusté, t-shirt gris, cheveux et sourire...

_Seigneur !_

J'espère que de l'extérieur, rien ne transparaît des vagues de chaleur intense que je ressens au fond de moi.

_Essaie de trouver quelque chose de plus intelligent à dire que 'Quelle bonne surprise' s'il-te-plaît !_

– Hum, Edward Cullen, voici ma cousine Alice. Je soigne le petit chat d'Edward.

_Il n'y a qu'à mon oreille que ça sonne pervers ?_

Alice se lève et ils se serrent la main, juste avant qu'elle ne se sauve avec un subtil _'je vais faire un petit tour, n'hésitez pas, prenez mon siège.'_

Finalement, je ne comprends pas comment elle réussit à dépouiller ses adversaires avec une simple paire.

Il la regarde s'éloigner, et je le regarde s'asseoir.

Et soudain, ça me frappe :

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous me suivez ?

Je ne suis pas agressive. Juste déroutée par sa présence ici. Et peut-être aussi un peu flattée. Ce doit être pour ça que je souris comme une idiote.

Il secoue la tête en regardant ses mains et rit doucement.

– Non, désolé, ce n'était pas délibéré cette fois...

_Ah oui, l'autre soir à la sortie du cabinet..._

– On fête les trente ans d'un ami d'enfance.

Il désigne le coin opposé de la salle, où quelques mecs discutent et rient bruyamment.

– Oh... dans CE bar ?

– C'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup le choix pour aller boire un verre dans le coin.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais !_

Je ris. Parce que j'ai pensé exactement la même chose dix minutes auparavant, parce que j'en suis à mon deuxième verre de vin, et parce que j'ai beau m'acharner à garder mes distances avec lui, Edward Cullen est de nouveau assis en face de moi, qu'il me regarde rire comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde, et que j'aime ça.

Il ne me quitte pas des yeux et quand je retrouve un semblant de calme, je baisse la tête, et bien entendu, je rougis.

_Il va finir par croire que le rouge est ma couleur naturelle._

– Ça fait drôle de vous croiser ici, avoué-je tout bas.

– Drôle bien ou drôle bizarre ?

Son regard à la fois audacieux et plein d'espoir me défie de lui mentir.

J'admets timidement :

– Drôle bien, je pense.

Le sourire du gars qui a gagné à la loterie s'affiche sur son visage.

– Moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle, mais je trouve ça bien.

Je reprends une gorgée de vin. Il n'a pas de boisson, il a dû la laisser à sa table. Il y retournera rapidement et je pourrais mourir de honte en paix.

En même temps, j'aimerais qu'il ait lui aussi un verre. Comme si on partageait ce moment pour de vrai, comme si c'était réellement un rendez-vous.

– Vous venez souvent ? Me demande-t-il.

– C'est notre QG avec Alice, on s'y retrouve une fois par mois.

Et voilà que j'ai envie de lui faire la conversation, de faire durer le plaisir.

– Et vous ?

– Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu, avec Emmy, tout ça, je ne sors pas beaucoup.

– Pourtant vous êtes là ce soir...

– Comme je vous le disais, c'est l'anniversaire d'un ami d'enfance. En fait, c'était le meilleur ami de mon frère.

Il marque une pause et jette un coup d'œil au groupe. J'essaie de deviner qui est la star de la soirée. Peut-être le blond, celui qui a l'air le plus saoul.

– Je me devais d'y être, je crois qu'Emmett aurait voulu que j'aille à cette soirée.

Pourquoi, soudain, il n'a plus l'air très sûr de ça ? J'ai tellement envie de le rassurer. Avant même que mon cerveau ne lui en donne l'ordre, ma main se pose sur la sienne. Elle n'est ni plus chaude, ni plus froide.

– J'en suis certaine.

Je presse légèrement ses doigts. Puis, gênée, je la retire délicatement. Passé l'instant, je trouve notre contact un peu inapproprié, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'il pense que je ne voulais pas le toucher.

Parce que je rêverais d'avoir une autre raison de le toucher encore.

Mes doigts me picotent, légèrement engourdis.

– Vous ne m'avez pas dit si votre entretien s'était bien passé l'autre jour.

C'est incroyable ce qu'il peut avoir l'air sincèrement intéressé. Il ne pose pas la question juste par politesse. On dirait qu'il me la pose parce qu'il se sent réellement concerné par ma vie.

_Sans doute aussi parce que je l'ai tenu éveillé toute la nuit, bien qu'on en soit toujours au vouvoiement._

Ce matin là, alors que je pensais que j'allais m'adresser au conseil administratif de _Platt Immobilier, _je n'ai eu droit qu'à un face à face avec Jenks, qui a ponctué chacun de mes arguments avec un _'mmh mmh' _avant de me congédier en me promettant de reconsidérer ma demande avec ses associés suite aux nouveaux éléments que j'avais énoncés. J'aurais eu un peu plus confiance si les éléments que j'avais apportés n'étaient pas ceux que j'avançais déjà dans la petite dizaine de courriers que je lui avais envoyés.

– En réalité, je ne sais pas trop. J'attends encore le résultat, savoir si ma nuit blanche a été vaine ou non.

Par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward, j'aperçois Alice qui nous observe. Quand elle croise mon regard, elle articule un _'Il est super hot' _qui me fait sourire.

_Oui Alice, il est super hot ! Et adorable, et... parfait._

Edward, qui s'était retourné sans doute pour voir ce qui avait attiré mon attention, se lève gracieusement.

– Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

_Non !_

– Votre cousine trépigne d'impatience de vous récupérer. J'ai été ravi de vous voir Bella.

– Oui, moi aussi, ça m'a fait plaisir.

– Vous... euh, est-ce que vous avez un moyen de rentrer ?

A contre-cœur, je réponds que oui, mais à dire vrai, si je n'en avais pas eu besoin tôt demain matin, j'aurais volontiers menti et laissé ma voiture sur le parking du bar.

Il tapote de ses deux doigts sur la table en marmonnant un _'ok'_, puis un _'bien'_, suivis de _'bonne soirée'_.

_Comme l'a dit Alice tout à l'heure, je dois peut-être juste essayer... _

Le cœur battant à tout rompre je me lève et attrape son bras alors qu'il commence à s'éloigner.

– Edward attendez ! Est-ce que je peux vous appeler demain ?

_Hakuna Matata..._

* * *

_Je vous préviens, si vous avez eu une manifestation extérieure de joie (un cri, une danse, des applaudissements ou autre...) je veux tout savoir !_

_Si vous êtes bavardes, vous trouverez mon FB sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas, je ne mords toujours pas. J'y publie, notamment, des petites illustrations avant chaque chapitre ;)_

_A bientôt._

_Babe._


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Vous avez eu l'air soulagées du dénouement du chapitre précédent lool !_

_Aujourd'hui, il fait beau (du moins chez moi), on se sent toute légère, alors je vous sers de la légèreté en barre ^^_

_Merci à mes amies/relectrices/soutiens infaillibles Ptiteaurel, Nicolisandra et Lilipucia. Et surtout, merci à vous mes lectrices ! L'accueil que vous avez réservé au Roi Lion me surprend un peu et me touche beaucoup._

_Trève de bla bla, voilà la suite:)_

* * *

– Alors je passe toujours te prendre vers 20h30 ?

Ouais, je l'ai appelé !

– J'espère que tu tiendras ta promesse !

Et il m'a rappelée...

– Parole de scout !

On s'est rappelés. Plusieurs fois même.

– J'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi qui m'emmènes à notre premier dîner après tous les efforts que j'ai dû faire pour obtenir ce rendez-vous. Tu sais que ça va à l'encontre des règles de la galanterie ?

On a discuté. On a ri. On a flirté. Il a fini par m'inviter au resto ce soir.

– J'ai finalement accepté que tu paies, c'est déjà pas si mal ! Donc... à ce soir.

Je ne peux retenir le sourire qui se dessine – ou plutôt qui s'affiche en format 4 par 3 – sur mes lèvres.

– A ce soir.

Le ton sur lequel il met fin à nos conversations téléphoniques est purement criminel. L'intensité de sa voix, la langueur qu'il met dans la dernière syllabe, la promesse derrière ses mots. C'est comme s'il m'étreignait.

Et s'il étreint comme il parle, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

Voilà pourquoi je passe le prendre ce soir et non l'inverse. Ce n'est pas tant que je tiens absolument à venir le chercher, mais surtout à le ramener chez lui. Là où traînent suffisamment d'oreilles – dont une paire vraiment très innocente – pour nous empêcher de terminer la soirée comme j'en rêve chaque fois qu'il me susurre _'bonne nuit'_ au téléphone. C'est juste par mesure de précaution.

Au moins ce soir, je me coucherai certes frustrée, mais avec le sentiment d'avoir agi de manière respectable.

Bien entendu, je ne lui ai pas expliqué pourquoi, je ne voudrais pas passer pour une nympho première catégorie qui pense à le mettre sur le dos dès le premier rendez-vous. J'ai déguisé cette excuse en super principe hautement féministe du genre _'je suis une femme moderne, on se rejoint au resto ?' _mais j'ai été rattrapée par mon penchant écologiste, d'où le co-voiturage.

15h30 : je soupire en pensant à Edward.

15h32 : j'accueille Sparkles le chihuahua et sa détestable propriétaire pleine aux as.

15h33 : je consulte le message que je viens de recevoir pendant que Miss Monde installe son chien sur la table d'examen.

15h34 : je soupire en pensant à Edward.

_L'après-midi va être long._

19h59 : je saute enfin dans ma voiture.

oOo

_C'est malin ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?_

Je suis garée depuis cinq bonnes minutes devant la maison – _le pavillon_ – où vit Edward, et je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage de sortir de ma voiture.

Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Aller simplement sonner ? Et si c'est Emmy ou Rosalie qui ouvre ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire ?

Je me sens comme une lycéenne qui a peur de croiser les parents de son petit-ami...

_Voir débouler les grands-parents de Adam, 16 ans, pendant que je préparais notre petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine – en nuisette – alors que ses parents étaient en voyage m'a finalement laissé un sacré traumatisme !_

J'attrape mon téléphone et rédige rapidement un texto.

_Je suis là._

Je fais rebondir mes pouces sur le volant au rythme de _R U Mine_ tout en fixant la porte en bois foncé. Pourvu qu'il ait compris... La porte s'ouvre et apparaît Edward. C'est bien, en plus d'être beau, il est malin.

Je plisse les yeux pour mieux l'apercevoir - ça fait quand même plus d'une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu. Tout en noir. Chic mais décontract', sa marque de fabrique. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, je le vois se retourner, attiré par quelque chose à l'intérieur de la maison. Il se baisse et deux petites mains s'accrochent à son cou.

Emmy.

J'avais oublié à quel point ces deux-là sont attendrissants à voir. Edward est déjà un tableau magnifique à regarder, mais le voir interagir avec la petite fille, c'est vraiment quelque chose ! Tout en continuant de la bercer, il relève la tête, reportant son attention un peu plus loin. Je suis le mouvement et c'est à ce moment là que je distingue sa silhouette longiligne à l'arrière plan. Elle s'avance et prend la fillette dans ses bras.

_Rosalie Cullen ne peut pas être humaine._

Je suis plutôt du genre à trouver – et souvent sans une once d'objectivité – les moindres petits défauts à toutes ces femmes qu'on qualifie d'icône de beauté. Mais là, franchement, même Angelina Jolie peut aller se rhabiller !

Et moi, à côté, alors que je sors pourtant du boulot et me rends à un rendez-vous galant, je n'ai pas un dixième de son élégance et de sa classe.

J'ai le sentiment d'être toute petite et que mon siège de voiture est en train de m'engloutir.

La portière côté passager s'ouvre et Edward passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Je me redresse vivement.

– Hey ! Sourit-il.

Mon angoisse s'envole, car au travers de ces yeux-là, je me sens magnifique.

– Salut !

Il se glisse aussi gracieusement que le lui permet sa taille dans l'habitacle de ma _Cooper_, boucle sa ceinture et pose bruyamment ses mains sur ses cuisses.

– En route, j'ai dû regarder manger Emmy, et j'ai vraiment la dalle !

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et le temps que je sorte de mon stationnement, il avait déjà augmenté le volume de l'auto-radio m'adressant un sourire entendu.

oOo

Sur le trajet nous menant au restaurant, on s'est remis à discuter de tout et de rien, comme lors de nos conversations téléphoniques, et si le face à face me met toujours un peu mal à l'aise, je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas d'Edward.

Je sens son regard braqué sur moi quand il me parle et il est tout aussi taquin que depuis l'autre bout du fil.

Son parfum doit désormais flotter partout dans la voiture, ce sera un vrai plaisir de la reprendre demain.

Sans réellement avoir eu conscience de la route, nous voici maintenant arrivés à destination.

– Sérieusement ? Le _Plenteous Grill_, Bella ? Rit-il en secouant la tête.

Je détache ma ceinture et me tourne légèrement vers lui :

– Quoi ? Tu es végétarien ? Le charrié-je.

– Non, mais j'avais pensé, vis-à-vis de ton métier...

Cette fois il est gêné, c'est trop mignon.

– J'ai toujours fait la différence entre les animaux et la viande, ce qui m'a valu de bien nombreux ennemis à l'école de véto. Et puis j'aime bien trop l'entrecôte !

Sur ces belles paroles, je pose ma main sur la poignée quand Edward me retient par le bras.

– Attends ! Laisse-moi faire s'il-te-plait. Ma galanterie a déjà assez souffert pour ce soir.

Je le regarde bien sagement sortir puis contourner la voiture. Il se matérialise de mon côté et ouvre la portière. La fraicheur du début de soirée s'engouffre dans l'habitacle, contrastant avec la main chaude qu'il me tend.

Encore et toujours ce regard qui ne me quitte pas tandis qu'il m'aide à me lever.

Une fois que je suis dehors, il continue de m'attirer à lui, une lueur de détermination assombrit légèrement le vert de ses yeux, me captivant.

Et sans aucun avertissement il caresse mes lèvres des siennes. C'est bref, léger, doux, comme un murmure au creux de l'oreille. Mais c'est aussi audacieux, brûlant et délicieux.

Quelques secondes s'envolent entre nous deux. Peut-être attend-il une réaction de ma part. Je reste immobile, ma main toujours dans la sienne, les yeux fermés, étourdie par la surprise.

Alors quand il me pousse délicatement contre la voiture, je n'oppose absolument aucune résistance.

Pour la seconde fois, Edward pose sa bouche sur la mienne, et c'est toujours aussi hallucinant. La carrosserie est dure et fraiche dans mon dos, alors que son corps rayonne agréablement contre le mien. Ce baiser ne dure pas beaucoup plus longtemps que le précédent, mais lorsqu'il pince légèrement ma lèvre supérieure entre les siennes, c'est suffisant pour que mon coeur s'emballe.

– On aurait dû prendre ta voiture...

Il réitère son geste et je peux sentir qu'il sourit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Rit-il.

_Hein ?_

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour réajuster ma vue après avoir été éblouie par, semble-t-il, des milliers d'étoiles multicolores.

_Rien que ça ?_

Edward est encore très proche de moi et me fixe, amusé.

– Tu as parlé d'une voiture ?

_Merde !_

– Non, pas du tout.

_Non mais quelle menteuse !_

Il détache légèrement son corps du mien tout en lâchant ma main et je pense pouvoir m'éloigner de lui et profiter de la distance qui nous sépare du restaurant pour :

1- mourir de honte

2- reprendre mes esprits

3- effectuer intérieurement une danse de la joie en chantant "Il m'a embrassée ! Il m'a embrassée !".

Sauf qu'il pose une main de chaque côté de ma tête, et continue de me dévisager. Cette fois, il a l'air heureux mais je crois déceler une pointe de gêne dans son regard.

– Voilà... c'est fait. Je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur autre chose que cette magnifique bouche vraiment très très tentante.

Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres – _Seigneur !_ _Est-ce qu'il cherche à retrouver le goût des miennes ? – _puis sourit avant de reprendre :

– Maintenant, on peut reprendre au rythme que tu veux...

_...Edward, si là maintenant on reprenait au rythme que je veux, tu serais déjà nu et allongé à l'arrière de la voiture..._

– Ceci dit, j'espère – et je vais tout faire pour – que tu en aies de nouveau envie à la fin de la soirée.

_Punaise ce qu'il est chou ! Et sexy !_

Je peine à reprendre ma respiration.

Puisqu'un côté de moi a décidé de prendre son temps pour ne pas tout gâcher tandis que l'autre rêve d'arracher immédiatement les vêtements d'Edward, j'opte pour la paix des ménages et saisis délicatement le col de sa veste. Je réduis lentement la courte distance qui nous sépare, et à mon tour l'embrasse chastement.

C'est la troisième fois en ce qui doit faire cinq minutes mais l'impression est toujours aussi fantastique. Je m'aperçois que je me sens en sécurité contre lui, et même si paradoxalement ce sentiment me fiche une trouille bleue, je n'ai clairement pas envie que ça s'arrête. C'est comme prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais après avoir suffoqué pendant des heures.

Je le fixe dans les yeux, et affirme à mon tour :

– Voilà, maintenant on peut aller manger. Je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur autre chose que cette magnifique bouche vraiment très très tentante.

Et tandis que je me dirige d'un pas léger vers le restaurant, j'entends Edward soupirer :

– Bella Swan, tu es stupéfiante !

oOo

– Et bien dis-moi, tu es connue comme le loup blanc ici !

J'avale une savoureuse bouchée de côte d'agneau à la sauce Tex-Mex puis une gorgée de rosé avant de répondre.

– Jared, Paul – je les désigne un à un derrière le bar en les nommant, ils me font signe en voyant que je les regarde – et Sam, en cuisine, sont très amis avec Billy, mon ancien patron.

Face à son air interrogatif, je précise :

– L'ancien propriétaire du cabinet. Il m'a formée et je le lui ai racheté quand il a pris sa retraite.

_Retraite que je vais peut-être bientôt devoir prendre moi aussi._

J'embraye rapidement, je m'étais promis de profiter de cette soirée pour me détendre :

– Après le départ de mon père, j'étais toute seule ici, et Billy tenait absolument à s'occuper de moi. On venait régulièrement dîner ici avec Jacob, son fils qui avait – qui a toujours d'ailleurs – mon âge.

Le visage d'Edward s'illumine, comme à chaque fois qu'il est sur le point de me taquiner.

_Oui, j'ai _déjà_ remarqué ce détail. Je suis cuite !_

– Oh !? Le fils du patron Bella, vraiment ? Miaule-t-il.

Je n'aime pas qu'on évoque ma vie amoureuse, ou ce qui aurait pu s'y passer. Je suis chaque fois horriblement gênée et je rougis même s'il n'y a pas lieu. Cette fois ne déroge pas à la règle, et face à Edward, c'est pire. Je sens mon visage prendre feu, mes mains deviennent moites et j'ai l'impression de rétrécir. Je regarde à droite, à gauche, sans vraiment fixer quoi que ce soit et tente d'articuler une réponse :

– Ce n'était pas comme ça avec Jacob. Bien qu'il ait toujours laissé entendre qu'il était intéressé. Mais c'était mon meilleur ami. Je n'avais que lui. Et puis finalement, il s'est mis avec Leah et...

Quand, par hasard, lors de cette éprouvante tirade, je relève enfin la tête, je découvre qu'Edward est sur le point d'exploser... de rire.

_Ce qu'il finit par faire d'ailleurs._

Vexée comme un pou, je lui jette ma serviette et contre-attaque :

– Et toi et Rosalie alors, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous ?

Il s'arrête net de rire et l'expression que j'ai vue passer sur son visage chez _Leah et Seth_ ou encore au bar l'autre soir, cette tristesse que j'aimerais ne plus jamais revoir dans ses beaux yeux verts, refait son apparition.

_Bien joué ma grande !_

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui dire de laisser tomber et de m'excuser, il se met à parler :

– Rose me déteste. Peut-être un peu moins maintenant, mais il fut un temps où elle ne pouvait pas me voir en peinture. Et bien entendu, j'aimais beaucoup la mettre en rage, au grand dam de mon frangin.

Son sourire, nostalgique, entraîne le mien.

Comment peut-on détester un mec comme lui ? Bon, c'est vrai, il est sacrément têtu. Et il a la vanne facile. Mais au point de le haïr ? Et quand on voit la façon dont il s'occupe d'Emmy... cette Rosalie est une sacrée énigme.

Rachel, la femme de Jared, vient débarrasser notre table – me gratifiant d'un lever de sourcils très significatif – et je plonge mon nez dans la carte des desserts.

_Chocolat !_

Je jette mon dévolu sur le fondant et sa boule de glace vanille, et parce que je suis bornée, un peu trop curieuse, et surtout parce qu'un simple 'Rose me déteste' n'est pas une réponse suffisante – _et aussi sans doute parce que j'ai bu un peu trop de vin _– j'enchaîne :

– C'est pourtant une très belle femme...

_Oui, elle ne doit pas se gaver de fondant au chocolat, elle !_

– … et vous vivez sous le même toit. Vous auriez très bien pu...

N'osant préciser ma pensée – _courageuse mais pas téméraire_, je ponctue ma phrase d'un geste circulaire de la main qui me semble assez éloquent.

– Bella ?

La profonde sincérité qui teinte sa voix me fait d'instinct plonger les yeux dans les siens.

– Au cas où tu n'aurais toujours pas remarqué, je préfère les brunes.

Toute ragaillardie par cette pseudo-déclaration, je pose mon pied entre les siens sous la table.

– J'en suis ravie.

Le reste de la soirée se poursuit dans une espèce de bulle spatio-temporelle. Plus rien n'existe à part nous deux. C'est tellement agréable. La compagnie d'Edward est facile, comme une évidence. Au resto puis dans la voiture, même devant chez lui, les discussions s'enchaînent, sans temps morts. Juste quelques silences confortables, pendant lesquels je savoure chaque petit compliment, chaque petite attention qu'il a à mon égard. Il est prévenant sans être cul-cul. Nul doute que sa mère l'a bien élevé. Il me parle un peu d'elle. Je lui parle de la mienne, de sa vie à Phoenix, de mon beau-père, Phil. Il me semble qu'il s'éteint un peu quand il m'avoue détester le base-ball, alors je n'insiste pas.

Et on parle, on parle. De chats, d'Emmy, de musique, de programmes télé débiles – sur ce sujet, c'est lui qui gagne, en bon tonton gâteau, il connaît le générique d'_Hello Kitty_ par cœur.

– J'aimerais pouvoir affirmer que c'est uniquement parce que je t'éblouis, mais tu as les yeux qui brillent Bella.

Il me caresse la joue du plat de la main, et j'appuie son contact tout en fermant les yeux.

_Encore un peu et je pourrais me mettre à ronronner._

– Tu devrais aller dormir.

C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à rouvrir les yeux. Mais j'aurais voulu que cette soirée ne finisse jamais.

Je regarde la grande maison de l'autre côté du trottoir, maudissant l'Age de Raison, la fatigue physique qui l'accompagne et SURTOUT cette foutue conscience qui a fait que j'ai passé – je regarde l'heure : 3.00 – une bonne moitié de la nuit mal installée dans ce siège de voiture au lieu de la passer nue entre mes draps, lovée contre Edward.

J'étouffe un bâillement et m'apprête à admettre que ce serait en effet plus raisonnable mais quand je me tourne vers lui, toute ma volonté s'évapore. L'air de l'habitacle se charge en électricité. Mon souffle s'accélère, une boule se forme au fond de mon ventre, ma peau me picote. Et je ne l'ai même pas encore touché.

Il ne bouge pas, mais son regard s'assombrit au fil des millièmes de secondes, parce qu'il faut être honnête, même si j'ai l'impression que cet instant d'anticipation dure une éternité, il ne m'aura en réalité fallu que le temps d'un éclair pour me jeter sur ses lèvres.

Je sais que cet abandon à mon désir ne mènera pas bien loin, surtout dans cette voiture, en plein milieu de la route et de la nuit, mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose. Juste un petit plus que ce sentiment de lui plaire et d'être bien avec lui. Je veux brûler. Et je veux qu'il brûle avec moi.

J'entrouvre la bouche, nos langues se trouvent immédiatement et je gémis à la sensation.

– Bella... souffle-t-il entre deux de mes attaques.

Le son de sa voix résonne dans chaque partie de mon corps et c'est comme si le soleil y brillait à nouveau après un interminable hiver.

Mes mains vont de ses épaules à sa nuque enfiévrée, puis j'agrippe une mèche de ses cheveux en ayant l'impression de ne jamais serrer assez fort tant j'ai le sentiment d'avoir besoin de lui à ce moment précis.

Ma tête me tourne. Est-ce le vin ? L'ardeur ? La peur ? Le manque d'air ? Je ne sais pas mais c'est à bout de souffle que je finis par le relâcher à contre-coeur.

Son regard est lourd de désir, et il tire sur son jean pour se réajuster. Moi je serre les cuisses, pour essayer de calmer la tempête tropicale qui fait des ravages dans mon hémisphère sud.

Je suis sur le point de m'excuser de n'être qu'une allumeuse mais il ne me laisse pas le temps d'être gênée.

– Dis-moi qu'on se revoit très vite ! Halète-t-il.

Le loup de T_ex Avery_ se matérialise un court instant à la place d'Edward, et je me dis qu'il est vraiment temps que j'aille me coucher.

Comme auparavant, il pose sa main sur ma joue :

– Ça va aller pour rentrer ?

Il est redevenu le parfait gentleman, même si la bosse qui déforme son pantalon confirme qu'il y a encore quelques secondes, il tirait plus vers _Arsène Lupin, _voleur de petites culottes.

Pas encore tout à fait remise de mes émotions, je me contente de hocher la tête.

– Sois prudente.

Hochement de tête.

– Je t'appelle demain ?

Hochement de tête.

– Bonne nuit Bella.

Hochement de tête.

Je reprends contact avec la réalité quand il m'embrasse doucement.

_Alléluia elle est vivante !_

Vivante. Voilà, c'est le mot.

* * *

_Est-ce qu'ils sont pas trop mignons tous les deux ?_

_J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de vos attentes !_

_A la prochaine._

_Bisous._

_Babe._


	7. Chapter 6

_Bonjour, bonjour ! _

_Bouchez-vous les oreilles, coupez le son de vos ordis, je vais crier : MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! On a passé les 100 reviews, vos compliments me vont toujours droit au cœur. Encore merci... Merci, merci, merci !_

_Certaines se sont demandées si elles avaient posté la 100e review, à vrai dire je n'en sais rien, FF et ma boîte mail sont en désaccord ^^ Mais sachez que sans la 99e, ou encore la 98e, la centième n'aurait pas vu le jour... vos messages sont tous aussi importants les uns que les autres pour moi !  
Et un gros bisou à Ptiteaurel, Nicolisandra et Lilipucia pour leur soutien infaillible :)  
Visiblement, beaucoup d'entre vous aiment Edward (comme je vous comprends !), quelques-unes Bella, et vous êtes nombreuses à fondre sur ce couple ce qui me ravit au plus haut point... je vais vous faire une confidence : je les aime aussi lol !_

_Trêve de bla bla inutile, chapitre 6 : Action !_

* * *

– Alors c'était comment ?

– C'était bien...

_**Préviens-moi quand tu seras rentrée xo xo.**_

_**A l'instant !**_

_**Tu m'en vois rassuré :)**_

– Allez... Donne-moi un peu plus de détails !

– Et bien, il est charmant, drôle, attentif...

_**J'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée...**_

– On s'en fout de ça ! Parle-moi de l'action ! Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ? Il t'a embrassée au moins ? Tu sais, cette histoire de _'pas le premier soir' _c'est tout juste bon quand on a quinze ans et un peu de temps à perdre. À notre âge, pour savoir si un mec est bien coté à l'_Argus_, il faut l'avoir au moins une fois conduit autour du pâté de maison !

– Alice, non mais tu t'entends parler ?

– Tu ne réponds pas à la question !

_**Oui, la viande était délicieuse ! :P**_

_**C'est tout ?**_

_**Non, la crème brûlée également...**_

– Et pourquoi je te répondrais ?

– Allez quoi ! Les autres filles que je connais sont toutes maquées depuis une décennie.

– Merci de me le rappeler ! Et en quoi c'est mon problème ?

– Quand je les ai au téléphone, elles me récitent leur liste de courses ! J'ai besoin que tu me vendes du rêve ! Alors raconte !

– Très bien, puisque c'est une question de vie ou de mort...

_**Tu ne vas pas me le dire pas vrai ?**_

_**Quoi donc ? *regard innocent***_

_**Très bien, je vais me coucher...**_

_**Bella, j'ai passé une MERVEILLEUSE soirée. **_

_**Il est temps !**_

– Ouiiiiiii !

_**En plus j'ai eu le droit à mon bisou. *_***_

– Il passe le contrôle technique haut la main !

_**Tu l'avais mérité ! Mais après le coup que tu viens de me faire, je n'en suis plus très sure...**_

– Aaaaaah ! Je le savais ! Quand on voit la bouche qu'il a. Et cette lèvre inférieure légèrement ourlée...

– Alice !

– … il ne peut qu'embrasser divinement...

– Alice !

– Et ses grandes mains...

– Alice !

– Quoi ?

– C'est de mon mec que tu parles là !

– Et quel mec !

– Hun hun...

– Vous vous revoyez quand ?

_**Je te promets de me rattraper. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Je t'appelle demain.**_

– Je ne sais pas encore. On doit s'appeler dans la journée.

Toc toc...

– Alice ? Ne quitte pas...

Angela passe la tête à la porte de mon bureau. J'entends des voix d'hommes derrière elle.

– Bella ? Il faudrait que tu viennes s'il-te-plaît...

J'acquiesce mais fronce les sourcils, elle a l'air contrariée.

– Alice, je te rappelle.

– Ok, tchao !

– Bye !

_**Moi aussi j'ai hâte. Bonne nuit...**_

_**Fais de beaux rêves Bella :***_

Je raccroche le combiné de la main droite et repose mon portable que je tenais dans l'autre main.

_Hé hé, je suis une femme, je peux faire deux choses en même temps._

C'était pas très sympa de relire les textos d'Edward pendant que j'étais au téléphone avec Alice, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Depuis mon réveil ce matin, après une courte nuit d'à peu près une heure, j'ai dû afficher notre conversation au moins un million de fois.

_C'est vrai, j'ai une légère tendance à l'exagération quand je manque de sommeil._

Quand j'arrive dans la salle d'attente, Angela m'apparaît toute minuscule, entourée de deux bonhommes en habit orange. Le plus grand – même si on ne peut pas réellement considérer l'autre comme petit – s'approche de moi et me tend la main.

– Mlle Swan ? Felix Volturi, géomètre. Je suis mandaté par _Platt Immobilier_ pour prendre les mesures du terrain en vue de la démolition.

_Pas besoin de sortir vos machines les gars, le sol est déjà en train de s'effondrer sous mes pieds !_

oOo

La lumière des néons est vraiment aveuglante.

_La vache !_

J'ai l'impression qu'un engin de chantier m'est passé dessus.

_Si on joue sur les mots, c'est à peu près ce qu'il vient de se passer..._

– Mon Dieu Bella ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Je suis en nage et tous mes membres ont pris la consistance du chewing-gum. Pas besoin d'avoir fait St Cyr pour comprendre que j'ai fait un malaise.

Je dois sans doute être aussi blanche qu'Angela à ce moment précis.

– Ça va aller Ange. Laisse-moi juste le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

– Tu m'as fichue une trouille bleue ! Tu veux que j'appelle des secours ?

_Punaise, ce qu'il est froid ce carrelage !_

J'aimerais bien me relever, mais je suis pas sure d'en avoir la force.

– C'est bon, t'inquiète pas.

Le brouillard dans lequel je suis commence lentement à se dissiper, et je distingue un peu plus nettement le visage des deux géomètres. Ils ont rentré la tête dans leurs épaules et ont l'air bien désolés. Ils paraissent beaucoup moins impressionnants comme ça, même vu d'en-dessous.

Je prends plusieurs grandes inspirations.

– Aide-moi à me relever Angela s'il-te-plaît.

Je reste quelques instants en position assise, puis je finis par me mettre sur mes jambes pour aller m'asseoir sur le fauteuil d'Angela derrière le guichet d'accueil.

– Ça va aller Madame ? Demande ''le plus petit''.

– On peut repasser plus tard si vous voulez, dit l'autre.

Je bois le verre d'eau fraîche qu'Angela vient de m'apporter et marmonne, dépitée :

– Non non, allez-y, de toute façon, maintenant ou un autre jour, c'est du pareil au même.

– Euh, très bien... on va commencer par l'extérieur alors.

Je n'ai jamais vu deux gaillards comme ça sortir aussi vite d'une pièce.

Angela me dévisage.

– Quoi ?

– Je me demandais quand ça allait sortir... Tu peux pas garder les choses en toi comme ça Bella. C'est pas sain.

Je claque de la langue.

– Ça n'a rien à voir. Je n'ai pas assez dormi, et j'ai dû me lever trop vite de mon bureau, c'est tout.

Je vois bien que ma réponse lui déplaît.

– Mais bien sûr ! Écoute, tu n'as pas à être gênée. Ce qu'il t'arrive est très difficile. Tu es forte Bella, mais pas à ce point. Personne ne l'est, à moins d'être dépourvu de cœur ou d'états d'âme. Tu ne m'en parles déjà pas à moi, alors te connaissant, je suppose que tu ne partages ton fardeau avec personne. Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi !

J'ai l'impression d'être à l'école et de me faire sermonner par la maîtresse. Mais Angela n'a pas tort, je le sais très bien.

J'avoue doucement :

– Je ne veux pas perdre le cabinet.

C'est la première fois que je le formule à voix haute. Ça ne me soulage pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas pire d'en parler.

Elle me prend la main.

– Je sais bien.

On reste comme ça pendant quelques minutes. Je reprends des forces. Mais quand le téléphone sonne, je fais un bond de trois mètres.

Je n'entends même pas ce que dit Angela à son interlocuteur tant j'entends battre mon cœur dans mes oreilles.

Elle raccroche.

– Encore du démarchage pour l'abonnement téléphonique. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, on dirait un vrai zombie.

En temps normal, je l'aurais ironiquement remerciée pour cette remarque sur ma tronche. Mais je n'ai même plus l'énergie d'être sarcastique. Et puis pourquoi rester ? Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous prévu. Alors à moins d'une urgence...

– Ok, je rentre. Si il y a un problème, appelle-moi.

oOo

– Allo ?

_Le crapaud qui a élu domicile au fond de ma gorge est prié de quitter les lieux, merci._

– Hey !

_Edward..._

– Salut... soufflé-je.

Punaise, ce que j'ai mal au crâne.

– J'ai appelé au cabinet, Angela m'a dit que tu étais rentrée. Que tu étais malade. Est-ce que ça va ?

Sa voix est aussi sucrée et moelleuse qu'un ourson en gélatine.

Je me frotte les yeux.

– Oui, ça va mieux maintenant.

– Quelque chose qui n'est pas passé ?

– On peut dire ça, ouais.

Il ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes et j'entends derrière lui ce qui semble être un dessin animé.

– Hum... Rosalie va bientôt rentrer. Tu veux que... je sais pas... je peux peut-être passer te voir ?

Même si l'idée de voir Edward et de terminer cette journée éprouvante par une note plus détendue me tente énormément, mon piteux état me plonge dans le doute.

– Je suis pas sûre...

– Je sais m'occuper des malades tu sais ? Emmy m'a décerné le prix du meilleur Docteur-Bobo.

Il arrive tout de même à m'arracher un sourire.

– Edward, franchement, te dérange pas. Je suis d'une humeur de chien quand je suis malade... et puis t'inquiète, c'était rien qu'un petit malaise...

– Tu as fait un malaise ?

_Oups..._

– Fin de la discussion. J'arrive.

Je reste allongée dans mon lit à fixer le plafond au lieu de me lever et de me dépêcher de virer mon vieux jogging troué pour être un peu plus présentable.

_Ce putain d'enfoiré de Jenks..._

Il n'a même pas daigné m'appeler ou ne serait-ce m'écrire après notre entretien. Et bien entendu il n'a jamais répondu à mes coups de fil. A-t-il seulement discuté de mon cas avec ses associés comme il me l'avait promis ? J'ai un gros doute là-dessus.

Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, c'est foutu. Heureusement qu'Angela a retrouvé un poste ailleurs. Même si ce n'est qu'un contrat temporaire et que c'est plutôt loin de chez elle.

Quant à moi, je devrais peut-être m'intéresser au marché de l'emploi. Je n'ai plus assez d'économies pour espérer trouver une place d'associée, mais parfois, de grosses structures cherchent des vétérinaires à plein temps. Et puis il reste toujours le créneau des remplacements.

Je me brosse les dents – j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de sortir de mon lit – pendant que mon ordi portable s'allume. Je vais jeter un petit coup d'œil en attendant Edward.

La sonnette finit par me sortir de mon désespoir. Des annonces, il y en a... mais la plus proche est à cent kilomètres d'ici.

oOo

– Hey !

Il pénètre dans mon appartement et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

Je peine à sourire et murmure :

– Salut.

Il dépose des sachets blancs sur la table puis saisit chacune de mes épaules et observe longuement mon visage. Ses yeux sont si doux que ça me donne envie de pleurer.

Mon cœur se serre mais je parviens tout de même à retenir mes larmes.

– T'as pas l'air en forme... Viens là.

Il me serre dans ses bras et caresse mon dos de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, encore et encore. La fermeture éclair de sa veste me rentre dans les côtes mais ça m'est égal. Je suis bien, là, enveloppée dans sa chaleur et son parfum. Je ferme les yeux, la joue posée sur son épaule et je serre sa chemise dans mon poing.

C'est moi qui mets fin à notre étreinte, car même si je sais qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber, mes jambes souffrent de cette position.

Il replace une mèche derrière mon oreille et me dit tout bas :

– Va t'asseoir, je vais me débrouiller.

Est-il finalement possible de trouver la perfection dans ce bas monde ? Je ne parle pas de la Perfection Absolue, non. Une fille réaliste comme moi ne croit pas que l'excellence puisse s'appliquer à l'Homme. Mais Edward est peut-être parfait _pour moi_...

Sa tendresse ne m'étouffe pas, son entêtement vient à bout de mes barrières sans aucune violence.

Après tout, il est là, encore une fois, même après mes multiples rejets. Et c'est bon de le sentir à mes côtés, comme s'il savait que j'ai besoin de lui avant que je ne me l'avoue moi-même.

Je me tourne vers la cuisine et l'observe évoluer dans mon espace.

Il a retroussé les manches de sa chemise, la verte à carreaux que j'aime particulièrement sur lui parce qu'elle fait ressortir ses yeux. Il bouge avec aisance, ouvrant sans complexe mes placards jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les verres.

Je le regarde s'approcher de moi, incapable de quitter des yeux l'homme qui est là pour prendre soin de moi.

Il me tend un verre d'eau avant de s'asseoir.

– Est-ce que tu as mangé au moins ?

J'avale difficilement le liquide à cause de la boule coincée dans ma gorge depuis cet après-midi. Alors imaginer y faire passer du solide, même pas en rêve !

Je secoue la tête.

– Non.

– Tu as faim ?

– Pas vraiment.

– Plus tard ?

– Plus tard.

– Ok.

Un profond besoin de son contact s'empare de moi et je me blottis tout contre lui.

– Alors, tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

_Tout s'effondre Edward. Et le fait que tu sois là alors que je ne suis même pas certaine de pouvoir rester rend le tout pire encore..._

– Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

J'ai pu sentir la tension prendre possession de son corps au moment même où j'ai prononcé mes mots. Pourtant il ne bouge pas.

Il est même plutôt calme quand il affirme tout bas :

– Je croyais que c'était sérieux nous deux.

_Oh Edward..._

* * *

_Je vous préviens, j'ai pris des cours de self-defense ! Je sais me défendre en cas d'aggression !_

_Je n'ose plus rien dire honnêtement, donc sur ce, je vous laisse (en plan, oui, je sais)_

_A la semaine prochaine looool !_


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Je reste sans voix face à tous vos compliments et votre enthousiasme, sincèrement, je suis très touchée ! Bienvenue aux nouvelles venues également. Une grosse pensée pour les guests à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement mais dont les reviews me font souvent sourire :)_

_Merci à Nicolisandra et Lilipucia, et un gros gros bisou à Ptiteaurel : encore joyeux anniversaire ma belle:D_

_Bon, vous m'avez peut-être détestée pour le chapitre précédent, voyons si vous avez eu raison ;)_

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

_**Lors du chapitre précédent :**_

– _Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler._

_J'ai pu sentir la tension prendre possession de son corps au moment même où j'ai prononcé mes mots. Pourtant il ne bouge pas._

_Il est même plutôt calme quand il affirme tout bas :_

– _Je croyais que c'était sérieux nous deux._

_Oh Edward..._

oOo

Je m'assois à califourchon sur lui afin de pouvoir le regarder bien droit dans les yeux.

Mais je veux d'abord chasser ce soupçon de crainte qui ternit son si beau regard. Je pose mes mains sur chacune de ses joues, les poils de sa barbe légère entrent dans mes paumes.

Pour la première fois, je crois déceler une plus grande part de fragilité chez Edward. Celle qui semble ne percer au grand jour que lorsqu'il parle de son frère.

Avec toute la délicatesse et l'affection que je veux faire passer, je frotte mon nez sur le sien avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

J'éloigne à peine mon visage, et quand il ouvre les yeux, je le fixe avec toute l'intensité que je peux.

– _C'est_ sérieux nous deux.

– Alors parle-moi...

Ce n'est pas un ordre. Ce n'est pas non plus un ultimatum. C'est une supplication.

Il a besoin que je lui parle, et j'ai besoin de lui...

… _de bien des façons._

Le baiser que je lui donne à présent est à la fois semblable mais différent.

C'est d'abord la promesse de tout lui révéler mais aussi les prémices de tout autre chose.

Il y a le moment où c'est juste un baiser, et puis ça change.

– Bella, murmure-t-il.

– Chut, ne t'arrête pas... s'il-te-plaît.

Il y a le moment où il hésite.

Et puis ça change.

La tendresse de ses mains sur mes omoplates laisse place à l'urgence quand il les fait glisser le long de mon dos, rapprochant encore plus nos deux corps. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans le bas de mes reins alors qu'il prend ma lèvre supérieure entre ses dents et je sais que nous sommes perdus.

Cette fois c'est moi qui gémis son prénom quand il me relâche.

Il repousse les cheveux de mon épaule sans une once de douceur puis plonge son visage dans mon cou, électrisant chaque millimètre carré de ma peau avec ses baisers.

Mon ventre se tord agréablement sous ses assauts et de mes deux mains je m'accroche à ses cheveux comme si ma vie toute entière en dépendait.

Quand la sensation devient trop intense et paradoxalement insuffisante, je profite de ma prise pour ramener ses lèvres aux miennes.

Mon désir ne cesse de monter, alimenté par ses caresses, alors quand ses mains retrouvent mes fesses, appuyant mon bassin contre le sien, exactement là où j'ai l'impression de sentir mon cœur battre, je ne peux m'empêcher d'onduler des hanches.

L'air quitte mes poumons et Edward grogne.

_Une fois_.

_Deux fois_.

_Trois fois..._

– Bella... Bella... Bella... stop !

Je cesse tout mouvement, immobilisée par ses mains sur mes cuisses et un peu perdue.

Les traits de son visage semblent déformés par la douleur.

_Y serais-je allée un peu trop fort ?_

– Bon sang, si tu continues, je vais venir dans mon pantalon comme un lycéen avant même de t'avoir correctement touchée.

Il a l'air tellement gêné, et je me sens tellement ridicule d'avoir cru l'avoir cassé que j'éclate de rire comme une cinglée, le faisant grimacer à nouveau. Il accentue sa prise sur mes jambes et _m'_éloigne du lieu du crime.

– Arrête de bouger !

J'obéis, me mordant la lèvre pour éviter de rire et je le regarde me dévisager, amusé lui aussi mais le regard voilé de désir.

_Ça fait un bien fou de passer un bon moment et d'oublier tout le reste..._

Il est éblouissant avec ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude et ses lèvres gonflées par mes baisers.

_En parlant de gonflements..._

L'atmosphère s'alourdit de nouveau et les palpitations reprennent au niveau de mon bas-ventre.

– Suis-moi...

Je le guide jusque dans ma chambre. J'ai tout juste le temps de virer Simba de mon lit qu'Edward me retourne brusquement et me jette dessus avant de me surplomber.

_Pauvre Minou..._

Prise au piège entre le matelas et son corps, je me sens comme la plus chanceuse des proies.

J'ai déjà eu quelques aperçus de l'aura sexuelle d'Edward. Ce mélange d'animalité, d'emprise et d'adoration.

Je me souviens de la première fois où il m'a frôlée au cabinet, toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses avaient vibré.

Et bien ici, dans ma petite chambre, alors que notre proximité est presque à son apogée, c'est mille fois plus intense. L'expression se consumer prend tout son sens, et il ne fait _que_ me regarder.

Ses yeux descendent lentement de ma bouche à mon cou et j'ai du mal à déglutir. Ma peau s'enflamme quand il pose le plat de sa main sur mon décolleté dénudé par mon t-shirt en col V.

– J'ai envie de toi depuis que tu as levé les yeux vers moi au travers de cette porte en verre.

Je peine déjà à respirer, alors je n'imagine même pas parler. Sa voix est basse, grave, profonde. Elle résonne dans mes poumons, dans mes entrailles. Son regard est fou, dur et ses iris semblent bouillonner.

Je frotte mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour tenter de calmer mon excitation.

_Ce n'est pas tout à fait la bonne méthode..._

Nos gémissements fusionnent, le sien rauque couvrant le mien aigu, lorsqu'il m'embrasse alors que ses doigts descendent le long de ma trachée et caressent la naissance de mes seins, déclenchant mes frissons.

Mon cerveau répète en boucle _Edward, Edward, Edward _; nos langues tournent, tournent, tournent ma peau brûle, brûle, brûle mon cœur fait _boum, boum, boum..._

Je m'enfonce délicieusement dans le matelas, le corps d'Edward poussant toujours plus contre le mien. J'ai à la fois la sensation de flotter et d'être une boule de tension prête à exploser.

Sa bouche et sa main quittent simultanément leurs places, son corps se détache légèrement du mien, tout cela créant un vide et un froid l'espace d'une seconde.

_Hey ! Non..._

Mais très vite ses mains passent sous mon t-shirt – _ah, j'aime mieux ça – _le soulèvent_ – encore mieux – _et la chaleur de sa bouche trouve le plat de mon ventre.

_Seigneur !_

Je perds pied quand il donne un coup de langue dans mon nombril, envoyant une merveilleuse décharge électrique jusque dans mon entrejambe.

Mue par l'envie de le découvrir moi aussi, je me faufile sous sa chemise, surprise par la délicatesse de sa peau qui contraste avec la fermeté de ses muscles dorsaux.

Le chemin des baisers d'Edward le conduit toujours plus haut, son nez emmenant mon t-shirt sur son passage.

Son souffle moite s'écrase entre mes seins, provoquant ma chair de poule.

Une envie de lui encore plus irrépressible me saisit et j'amène de nouveau ses lèvres au miennes.

Je le veux. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Furieusement.

Je m'attaque rapidement aux boutons de sa chemise. J'ignore le tiraillement des muscles de ma nuque alors que je goûte à mon tour la peau que je découvre.

_Bon sang, ce que j'aime ses épaules..._

J'y passe mes mains et fait tomber le tissu.

Le haut de son corps irradie littéralement. J'en trace les contours, m'attardant sur une petite cicatrice – _appendicite ? – _et je le sens frissonner. Je me délecte de la sensation d'avoir cet effet sur lui.

Il glisse une main derrière moi et me soulève comme un pantin, mon corps lui répondant sans opposer aucune résistance.

_Il peut bien faire de moi tout ce qu'il veut..._

Il m'ôte mon t-shirt et prend mon sein droit en coupe.

Je bascule la tête en arrière avec l'impression que mon cœur bat tout autour de moi, tout autour de nous. Je ne sens que nous, je ne vis que nous.

Il passe son pouce sur mon téton par dessus la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge. J'exhale, il inspire entre ses dents et sa main droite vient s'occuper de l'autre.

– Edward s'il-te-plaît...

– Quoi... Bella ?

Je retourne me perdre dans son regard brûlant. J'existe dans ce regard là. Sans avoir besoin de rien d'autre pour subsister.

Je pose mon front contre le sien, légèrement recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, chaque centimètre carré supplémentaire de ma peau en contact avec la sienne décuple cette impression de quiétude.

– Fais-moi me sentir bien.

– Bella, fais-_moi_ me sentir bien... reprend-il, comme s'il n'était pas celui qui empêchait mon monde de basculer en ce moment.

Sans me lâcher des yeux ni même éloigner son visage du mien, il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge, ses phalanges parcourent ma peau en une douce caresse pour en repousser les bretelles, puis, lentement, il nous bascule à nouveau en position horizontale.

Son torse appuie légèrement contre ma poitrine nue, je la sens se gonfler, se raidir.

– Ferme les yeux, murmure Edward.

Je cligne une ou deux fois des paupières puis les laisse closes, l'image d'Edward se projette dans le noir comme quand on regarde le soleil trop longtemps.

Il saisit mes mains dans les siennes, les remontent avec une précaution langoureuse au dessus de ma tête.

Je ne vois rien, je ne fais qu'entendre, ressentir et anticiper.

Ses doigts glissent le long de mes bras puis de mes côtes, passent sous chacun de mes seins, laissant une traînée embrasée sur mon épiderme, alors que son corps quitte le mien. Je sens le matelas bouger, j'imagine qu'il est agenouillé entre mes jambes.

J'entends sa respiration se bloquer juste avant que ses paumes ne viennent délicieusement se poser sur chacune de mes pointes, et c'est mon corps tout entier qui est transporté.

Je laisse échapper un soupir de plaisir, et quand je sens à nouveau son corps près du mien, quand sa langue caresse le bout de mon sein droit, je dois m'agripper au drap au-dessus de moi pour ne pas sombrer.

L'excitation monte en moi à mesure qu'Edward se perd dans ses gestes. Une de ses mains a rejoint les miennes, il enserre mes doigts alors que ses dents meurtrissent ma peau sensible.

_Putain ce que c'est bon..._

Il mordille, il aspire, il lèche. Je me tortille. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester en place.

Un courant électrique me parcourt de part en part, j'halète, je suffoque, je gémis. Mon ventre se contracte.

C'est alors qu'Edward relâche mes mains. J'ouvre les yeux, à bout de souffle, pour tomber dans le vert des siens. Sa main descend lentement, passe entre mes seins et vient se poser sur mon sexe. Même à travers le tissu, c'est trop.

Son corps contre le mien est trop. Son regard, plein d'adoration et de sensualité, est trop. Son odeur est trop. Ses caresses sont trop.

Le plaisir ultime s'abat sur moi en vagues puissantes et dévastatrices.

Le temps s'arrête.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je reviens doucement à la réalité. Mes ongles sont enfoncés dans la peau de son dos.

Edward a les paupières closes, la bouche entrouverte. Je sais, _je sens contre ma cuisse,_ qu'il n'a pas atteint la délivrance.

J'embrasse son nez, son regard retrouve le mien. Il est lourd de désir et de luxure.

– Est-ce que ça va ?

Sa voix est rauque.

Je me contente d'acquiescer, pas encore certaine de trouver ma voix.

– Tu souris, dit-il en m'imitant et en dégageant des mèches de cheveux collées sur mon front.

Je joue avec ceux qui descendent sur sa nuque et lui réponds en chuchotant.

– Tu me donnes envie de sourire...

– C'est une mission dont je pourrai bien ne jamais me lasser...

J'amène ses lèvres aux miennes, parce que ce qu'il dit est vraiment trop chou, parce qu'_il _est vraiment trop chou, et que c'est une promesse que je suis bien décidée à prendre au pied de la lettre.

Le baiser s'enflamme rapidement, la fougue d'Edward éveillant la mienne. Mon corps semble répondre à la vitesse de la lumière au sien parce que j'entre déjà en transe.

Je m'attaque frénétiquement aux boutons de son jean. Je n'ai plus qu'un seul objectif maintenant, le sentir en moi.

Il se redresse pour l'ôter, puis me débarrasse à la fois de mon legging et de ma culotte. Nue comme un ver mais étrangement très à l'aise, j'attrape un préservatif dans la boîte – _pleine de poussière eurk !_ – sous la table de chevet.

Le temps prend alors une autre courbe.

Tous deux agenouillés sur le matelas, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, essoufflés, j'approche doucement de lui.

Je pose ma main sur son torse, à l'endroit même où son cœur bat et où sa peau brûle.

Il ne me lâche pas du regard.

– Tu es tellement belle.

Je souris, il sourit. Je sais à quoi il pense...

_Mission accomplie._

Il est merveilleux.

Je dépose un baiser là où était ma main. Je savoure à la fois le goût salé de sa peau et le soubresaut de sa respiration. Je fais glisser mon doigt le long de sa ceinture abdominale jusque sous l'élastique de son boxer. Ses poings sont serrés le long de son corps. Ses grognements font vibrer la peau sous mes lèvres.

Ce sentiment d'avoir de l'effet sur lui est exaltant, presqu'autant que s'il était en train de me toucher...

Je libère son érection et cette fois, mon envie explose. Je n'ai plus le temps.

Lui non plus visiblement.

Il me repousse sur le lit en ravageant ma bouche. Quelques caresses chaotiques et un préservatif installé plus tard, il pousse enfin en moi dans un râle retenu.

_Oh mon dieu..._

La sensation est fabuleuse.

Une vague de chaleur se diffuse en moi alors qu'un frisson s'empare de ma peau.

D'abord timide, Edward commence à bouger doucement. J'accompagne chacun de ses mouvements et cette langueur contenue fait monter le plaisir au fond de mon ventre.

Il niche son visage dans mon cou, augmentant l'amplitude de ses va-et-viens et je mords le lobe de son oreille, sentant le tiraillement de mes entrailles s'intensifier.

– Vas-y, Edward, je t'en prie...

Il m'embrasse brièvement puis prend appui sur ses bras, le haut de son corps s'éloignant légèrement du mien. Le visage déformé par le plaisir, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur ses sourcils, il est à tomber.

Il accélère la cadence, encore et encore, je m'agrippe à ses épaules, secouée par son rythme et par la jouissance que j'atteins bientôt.

Edward soupire, murmure mon nom, gémit, gronde. Il enfonce brutalement ses doigts dans ma hanche.

Je ne contrôle plus mes plaintes. Un dernier coup de butoir et ça y est. Tout s'efface autour de moi. La volupté m'enveloppe. Je serre Edward contre moi alors que mon orgasme me frappe de plein fouet.

_Encore, encore plus près, encore plus fort..._

– Bella !

Je le sens trembler contre moi, la tête entre mes seins.

Je reprends petit à petit mes esprits.

Flottant encore à la limite de mon subconscient, je m'aperçois que ce que je ressens pour Edward est très fort, sans pour autant pouvoir mettre un mot dessus.

_Pour le moment._

* * *

_Alors, vous m'en voulez toujours ?_

_Celles qui me suivent sur FB ont peut-être remarqué l'absence de la petite image qui va bien, mais je ne voulais pas trop vous spoiler. J'ai mis le lien de ce chef-d'oeuvre de Nicolisandra sur mon profil, et j'en ai profité pour y mettre le lien de toutes les illustrations pour les non-facebookiennes._

_J'espère que cette chaude parenthèse vous a plu et qu'elle a contrebalancé la frustration du chapitre précédent. _

_Bonne journée, à bientôt._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Babe._


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va bien ?_

_Une fois n'est pas coutume (promis ! ) je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, je suis un peu charrette ces prochains jours, et j'ai cru comprendre que beaucoup attendaient LA discussion. Si je trouve un créneau aujourd'hui, je le ferai ;)._

_Certaines d'entre vous attendaient même cette discussion dans le chapitre précédent, j'en ai conscience, j'avais le choix entre la mettre avant ou après le lemon, j'ai préféré la mettre après. D'ailleurs, Edward et Bella ont une petite trentaine d'années, ils étaient déjà très attirés physiquement l'un par l'autre, voilà pourquoi ils l'ont déjà fait. Et puis ça a permis à Bella de mettre des sentiments sur certaines sensations, non ? Et une guest (Lau de son pseudo) a mis le doigt dessus, la fic ne sera pas très longue, 10 ou 11 chapitres donc oui, on touche à la fin :'(_

_Merci de me lire, merci de laisser une trace de votre passage, merci Ptiteaurel, Nicolisandra et Lilipucia pour leur soutien._

_C'est parti ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

J'aimerais rester ainsi jusqu'à au moins mes 83 ans. Par 'ainsi', je veux dire nue, jeune, dans les bras d'Edward et sexuellement comblée. Plus de crème anti-rides, plus de régime avant l'été, plus de cabinet, plus de démolisseurs, plus de Platt Immobilier.

Edward resserre son étreinte en ronronnant.

Tout ce que je trouve à y répondre est un _splendide _gargouillis de mon estomac.

Il éclate de rire, ses sursauts emmenant mon corps dans le mouvement:

– Alors comme ça, tu as faim maintenant !

J'aimerais rester ainsi jusqu'à mes 83 ans... mais il faudrait que je fasse installer un frigo dans la chambre !

Paresseuse, je me redresse lentement en geignant, mon ventre poursuivant lui aussi sa complainte du lion affamé.

Edward me met une claque sur les fesses :

– Allez hop ! J'ai amené du chinois avant de venir.

_Cet homme est parfait !_

Pendant qu'on mange, nos jambes entrelacées sur le canapé, je le sens bien m'observer. Et je sais que ce n'est pas parce que je suis la seule femme au monde qui sait manger les nems de façon sexy. Je lèche mes doigts tous gras, m'essuie la bouche et prends une grande inspiration.

Il pose sa boîte de nouilles sur la table basse et, le regard adouci, se tourne vers moi.

Je préfère regarder mes pouces quand j'ouvre la bouche.

Le dire à voix haute, c'est comme regarder mon échec droit dans les yeux.

– Je vais devoir fermer le cabinet.

J'ai horreur de me sentir faible, impuissante. Et expliquer à Edward comment je n'ai pas su garder mon entreprise me met dans cette position.

Vous allez me dire que le fautif est tout désigné, que ce n'est pas de ma faute, pourtant c'est bien moi qui n'ai pas les reins assez solides. J'ai voulu jouer à la femme d'affaires et j'ai grillé toutes mes cartouches d'un seul coup. Si j'avais été plus maline, ou plutôt si j'avais été plus riche, j'aurais pu me payer la possibilité de déménager. Je suis certaine que Billy... je suis certaine qu'Edward... qu'ils auraient été capables de sauver leur entreprise.

– Bella ?

Le contact de ses doigts sur ma main me reconnecte avec la réalité.

– Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais...

Avant que je ne me perde à nouveau en tête à tête avec moi même, adoptons la méthode du pansement arraché. Plus vite dit, plus vite fini :

– Les locaux ont été revendus et vont être rasés pour accueillir le nouveau centre commercial. Et comme mon bail est terminé, je n'aurai droit à aucune indemnité, ce qui m'aurait peut-être permis de combler le coût d'une installation dans un autre local.

La boule dans ma gorge a refait son apparition, donnant à ma voix un drôle d'aspect étranglé.

– Est-ce que... est-ce que tu veux dire que tu n'as pas les moyens d'ouvrir ailleurs ?

_Voilà Edward, il t'a fallu juste dix secondes pour mettre le doigt dessus..._

Je lève les yeux au plafond et souffle un grand coup.

– Oui, c'est bien ce que je voulais dire.

_Et maintenant, je me sens vraiment pitoyable._

Il attrape ma main et je m'aperçois alors que je triturais mes doigts. Je suis tentée de la lui reprendre, mais dans un dernier sursaut de bon sens, je le laisse faire.

_Il n'y est pour rien._

Sa chaleur m'apaise quelque peu. Je finis par le regarder.

Il a l'air sincèrement désolé.

– N'as-tu pas quelqu'un à qui tu pourrais demander ? Ta famille ? Des amis ?

– Hors de question que je demande de l'argent à qui que ce soit.

Cette fois, je reprends ma main et me lève si brusquement que ma tête me tourne un peu. J'appuie mes mains sur mes tempes, en espérant que ça s'arrête.

Edward suit mon mouvement des yeux.

– Hey, ne t'énerve pas !

Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas en parler. Je suis incapable d'évoquer le sujet sans m'emporter. Angela, Billy, Sue et Harry en ont tous déjà fait les frais. Je sais bien qu'ils veulent juste m'aider.

_Edward veut juste m'aider._

Après avoir répété plusieurs fois cette phrase dans ma tête, prenant conscience du silence oppressant qui occupe désormais la pièce, je retourne m'asseoir avec une précaution presque théâtrale.

– Je suis désolée...

Je me blottis contre son torse et me concentre sur les battements de son cœur.

– ...c'est juste que je ne veux être redevable envers personne.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?

– Je ne sais pas... trouver du boulot, redevenir employée. Il faudra un patron qui supportera mon sale caractère.

Il rit doucement.

– Je trouverai quelque chose. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il m'embrasse le front puis cale ma tête sous son menton. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes. Je commence à lentement me calmer.

Je caresse paresseusement les poils de ses avant-bras. Il est temps de retourner vers une activité un peu plus ludique.

Il me repousse légèrement de manière à me faire face. Je déboutonne lentement sa chemise en le fixant dans les yeux, plonge mon nez dans son cou, embrasse sa carotide.

Il soupire puis saisit les bords de mon t-shirt, m'obligeant à sortir la tête de mon petit paradis à l'odeur musquée. Une fois mon vêtement enlevé, Edward passe ses deux mains dans mes cheveux et plante son regard brûlant dans le mien.

Je l'embrasse de toutes mes forces.

Je n'avais pas échangé avec un homme sur des aspects aussi sérieux de ma vie depuis bien longtemps.

_En fait depuis à peu près... jamais._

Hormis mon petit coup de sang, je m'aperçois que ça ne m'a pas rendue aussi mal à l'aise que je le pensais, mais je préfère qu'on ne s'attarde pas trop là-dessus, d'autant que ça ne changera rien à la situation.

_Mmmmm... Par contre Edward, tu peux t'attarder ici aussi longtemps que tu veux..._

Après avoir mis fin au baiser, ses lèvres ont parcouru ma peau le long de ma mâchoire, de mon cou, de mon épaule. Il m'a doucement allongée sur le canapé et sa langue est venue titiller la pointe de mon sein.

Il paraît encore plus tendre que d'habitude. Il est en charge, et je le laisse complètement faire, m'abandonnant à son rythme et au plaisir qu'il me donne. Il retire doucement ses vêtements puis les miens.

Ses mains parcourent mon corps alors que son regard mousse est rivé au mien. Il me chérit avec ses gestes et me parle avec ses yeux.

Il ferme les paupières au moment où il me pénètre avec lenteur, moi je ne peux détacher mon regard de lui.

Il va et vient langoureusement, mais avec une puissance et une grâce presque félines.

Je finis par me sentir enveloppée dans un nuage cotonneux, l'esprit engourdi et les sens aiguisés.

L'orgasme le plus doux qu'il m'ait été donné d'expérimenter glisse paisiblement sur moi.

oOo

– Est-ce que tu crois que... tu pourrais rester cette nuit ?

J'aimerais que _notre moment _dure encore un peu. Qu'on reste encore tous les deux entre ces murs, loin des tumultes du monde extérieur. Dans notre bulle.

Mais je ne suis pas la seule femme dans sa vie. J'ai décidé d'accepter Edward et sa drôle de situation familiale dans la mienne, et il faut bien que j'assume ce choix.

_Mais j'aimerais qu'il reste. J'aimerais vraiment._

Il regarde l'heure sur sa montre posée sur ma table de chevet et m'embrasse le front.

– Vu l'heure, Rosalie a déjà dû mettre Emmy au lit. Laisse-moi lui passer un coup de fil pour être sûr que ça ne lui pose pas de problème.

Toujours galant, toujours prêt à tout pour satisfaire son entourage.

_Et ça, je peux vous l'affirmer. Par quatre fois ce soir..._

Il sort de la chambre après avoir enfilé son boxer, et j'entends sa voix masquée par la porte.

J'aime l'entendre. Ce grain légèrement éraillé, cette intonation posée, rassurante. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, mais la mélodie me berce, et c'est à moitié dans les vaps que je le sens reprendre place dans mon lit. Je me cale sur son torse. Sa voix me paraît encore plus grave quand elle y résonne.

– Faut que je m'arrange pour être de retour avant qu'Emmy ne se réveille. Rose travaille de bonne heure.

_Il reste ! IL RESTE !_

J'étouffe un bâillement, même après ma longue sieste de l'après-midi.

_Ceci dit, la journée fut éprouvante par bien des aspects._

A l'abri de mes draps, dans le noir, les bienfaits de la présence d'Edward à mes côtés m'est encore plus perceptible.

C'est décidé. Je vais chercher des remplacements dans le coin, attendre qu'une occasion se présente dans la région.

Mais moi aussi.

_Je reste._

oOo

Le léger grésillement de la télé en sourdine me réveille.

_4:30_

Je suis seule dans mon lit.

Après m'être assurée que mes jambes pouvaient me porter, je sors de la chambre et trouve Edward dans la pénombre, l'écran qu'il n'a pas l'air de vraiment regarder dessinant des ombres sur son visage, Simba royalement couché en boule sur ses genoux.

– Hey !

C'est bizarre quand même que dès qu'on est dans le noir, ou parce que c'est la nuit, on se sent obligé de chuchoter, même quand on ne risque pas de déranger quelqu'un.

Il me répond sur le même ton.

– Hey !

– Tu ne dors pas ?

Peut-être qu'il est habitué à dormir tout seul. Je n'ai aucune idée de la fréquence à laquelle il _dort_ accompagné. Un léger goût amer me vient à cette seule pensée.

– Je te l'ai dit, je dors très peu. Je voulais pas te réveiller... et j'avais un peu chaud. Tu es du genre koala quand tu dors tu sais ça ?

Il sourit légèrement. Je me suis approchée et me blottis contre lui, une jambe repliée sous mon derrière. Il me serre dans ses bras et machinalement, je me mets à gratouiller Simba entre les deux oreilles.

Une odeur de cerise vient caresser mes narines.

– Tu sens bon... c'est... très viril !

Il rit, me faisant rebondir sur son torse, le grondement sourd de son rire vibre à mon oreille.

– Je me suis permis d'utiliser ta douche.

Je bâille.

– Tu as bien fait. Ça te va vraiment bien ce parfum.

_Le sommeil me fait raconter n'importe quoi !_

Je ferme les yeux. Le ronronnement du chat et le câlin d'Edward me renvoient doucement dans le monde des rêves.

– Tu pars bientôt ?

– D'ici environ deux heures. Tu devrais aller te recoucher. Je viens si tu veux.

– Nah, ça va, tu es douché et tout. Je vais rester ici un peu avec toi.

_Je peux le faire !_

J'attrape la télécommande, monte le son de je ne sais quel programme.

_Et m'endors..._

oOo

La télé est éteinte et le jour est levé quand j'entends mon réveil sonner dans la chambre. Je me lève un peu groggie d'avoir dormi sur le canapé, cours l'éteindre et me perds dans mes pensées devant mon lit défait.

La vie serait-elle juste une histoire de vases communicants ? Que tout ne peut pas aller comme sur des roulettes partout tout le temps ? Qu'il a fallu que ma vie professionnelle trinque un peu pour que je puisse avoir une chance en amour ?

La simple pensée de ce mot me donne un peu le tournis.

_Nous dirons plutôt domaine sentimental._

Reprenons. Les vases communicants, donc. Un peu sur le principe : ''Heureux au jeu, malheureux en amour''.

De retour dans la cuisine après une longue douche, je ramasse la tasse de café à moitié pleine –_ ah ah ! Il ne peut pas avoir que des qualités !_ – qu'Edward a laissée à côté du dernier courrier en date de _Platt Immobilier _que j'avais laissé sur le comptoir.

Mes yeux s'éternisent sur le papier à en-tête.

_Et si je pouvais avoir les deux ?_

C'est vrai quoi ! Le cabinet n'est pas encore un tas de gravas. Aucun magasin de chaussures ou de lingerie n'a encore pris sa place sur la vue aérienne de _Google Maps._

Je finirai peut-être en prison pour harcèlement après le nombre de coups de fil, de mails et de courriers que je vais leur adresser.

Mais je peux encore me battre et avoir une chance de garder mon cabinet ET voir évoluer mon _domaine sentimental_ avec Edward.

oOo

Arrivée au cabinet plus motivée que jamais, j'allume la cafetière en attendant Angela. Elle non plus n'aura peut-être pas besoin de partir. Plus qu'une assistante, elle est mon amie, et je m'en voulais de devoir la _mettre à la porte _si je puis dire.

J'ai hâte de lui raconter tout ça. Et puis si ça capote, j'aurai vraiment tout fait jusqu'au bout.

_Peut-être que ça sera moins dur en se disant ça..._

Pendant que le café passe, j'envoie un sms à Edward, lui expliquant fièrement que j'avais bien l'attention de faire bouffer les plans du centre commercial à ces pourris et aussi que l'odeur de cerise m'a BEAUCOUP fait penser à lui sous la douche.

– Salut Bella ! Waouh, tu as l'air d'aller bien mieux !

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

– Edward ? Demande-t-elle avec un air coquin.

Elle ne me connaît que trop bien.

– Edward... soupiré-je.

Elle me connaît tellement bien qu'elle n'insiste pas.

Je suis toute excitée de lui faire part de mes intentions de ne rien lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'on me reprenne les clés du local.

– Je vais commencer par leur écrire une nouvelle _jolie_ lettre.

J'ai presque pu voir l'ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de la tête d'Angela.

– Je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas... c'est juste une idée comme ça...

Ma jambe remue toute seule sous le bureau.

_Accouche Ange'..._

– … tu n'as jamais essayé de passer au-dessus de ce Jenks ? Je veux dire, t'adresser à quelqu'un plus haut placé...

Si j'étais du genre bisounours, c'est au-dessus de la table que je passerai pour l'embrasser !

– C'est une excellente idée ! Tâchons de trouver devant le bureau de qui Jenks manque de se pisser dessus quand il a fait une bêtise.

J'approche l'ordinateur. Mon cœur bat à fond la caisse. Cette nouvelle approche du problème est un nouvel espoir pour moi de pouvoir continuer à exercer mon métier, ma passion dans MON cabinet.

– Alors, alors, voyons voir... 'P.D.G. Platt. Immobilier.', chantonné-je en tapant sur le clavier.

J'appuie d'un geste vif sur la touche _Entrée._

_C'est une blague ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! Ça peut pas être vrai..._

**EDWARD CULLEN.**

* * *

_*je suis déjà partie me planquer, mais je vous embrasse, Babe*_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bonjour tout le monde :)_

_J'espère que vous allez bien, peut-être êtes vous en vacances... ou bientôt !_

_En tout cas, vous vous êtes lâchées sur le chapitre précédent ! 40 reviews, c'est un record sur cette fic ! _

_Un grand merci pour votre enthousiasme, vous êtes nombreuses à avoir été surprises, et croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas au bout loool !_

_Comme toujours, merci à Ptiteaurel, Nicolisandra et Lilipucia pour leur soutien sans faille... elles testent et approuvent (ou pas) tout ce que vous lisez ;)_

_Accrochez-vous, ça va secouer quelque peu !_

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

– Espèce d'enfoiré !

– Bella ?

Je recule de quelques pas, la main brûlante. Je ne me rappelle plus avoir giflé quelqu'un aussi fort. Je ne me souviens pas non plus avoir été aussi en colère contre quelqu'un.

– Hey, t'es tarée ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Ce n'est même pas de la colère. Enfin pas seulement. C'est un mélange de déception, de rancœur, de fierté bafouée. Et de profonde douleur.

– Tarée ? Moi je suis tarée ? Et toi tu es le salopard le plus tordu que j'ai jamais connu ! Ce qu'il me prend c'est que tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule...

J'avais fini par lui offrir ma confiance. Mieux – _ou pire_ – j'avais fini par me raccrocher à lui. J'avais commencé à croire qu'il était la part de bonheur qui contre-balancerait mes problèmes.

Le regard d'Edward passe de surpris à coupable.

– Ah ça y est... tu commences à comprendre.

Il descend les quelques marches du perron sur lequel il est perché et on se retrouve face à face, lui, la main posée sur sa joue, moi, essoufflée et brisée.

– Bella s'il-te-plait !

J'ai l'impression d'être entièrement parcourue par un courant électrique. Mon corps est raide, tous mes muscles sont tendus et je bouge comme par automatisme.

– Ne me touche pas ! Je t'interdis de me toucher. J'espère que tu en as bien profité...

– Putain, est-ce que tu vas me laisser en placer une, oui ?

Piquée au vif, je lâche un rire sarcastique.

– Regardez-moi ça ! Le masque tombe dis-moi ! Où sont tes bonnes manières Edward ? Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'on parle aux dames ? Ou alors seulement une fois qu'on les as bien entubées et qu'on a pu se glisser dans leur lit.

– CALME-TOI BORDEL ! La colère te fait dire n'importe quoi...

Comment peut-il seulement oser hausser le ton ! J'ai juste envie de lui arracher sa tête d'imposteur.

– Ne cherche pas à jouer au patron avec moi Edward ! Ou plutôt devrais je dire Monsieur Cullen... Comment faut-il t'appeler ? _Monsieur le PDG ?_

Son visage se crispe, comme si je lui avais asséné un coup de poing. Et moi je jubile.

– Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Comment... comment tu l'as su ?

– J'ai cherché sur Google le nom de la personne que je voulais le plus étriper sur Terre... Alors ? Vas-y ! Tu voulais m'expliquer, je t'écoute. C'est quoi l'embrouille ? Tu voulais le beurre, l'argent du beurre et tu t'es dit qu'au passage, tu te ferais bien le cul de la crémière ?

– Bella je n'étais au courant de rien avant ce matin...

Et il sait rendre les coups. Mon ventre se tord de douleur à son mensonge.

– C'est ça ouais ! Tu mens bien Edward, tu mens vraiment très bien.

Abattue, dégoûtée, je défais la clé du cabinet de mon trousseau et la lui tends d'une main tremblante.

– Tiens prends-la. Tu l'as bien méritée.

Il en profite pour saisir mon bras et me plaque contre lui, mon dos contre son torse. Le sentiment de sécurité que j'ai jusqu'alors toujours ressenti dans ses bras et que je ressens toujours malgré moi me file la nausée.

– Je ne t'ai jamais menti Bella. Je ne t'ai peut-être pas tout dit mais je ne t'ai jamais menti. Tu dois me croire.

Il murmure à mon oreille tel un serpent qui siffle sur sa proie. Son étreinte est puissante, étouffante. Tout comme ses mensonges.

– Lâche-moi...

Pour toute réponse, il caresse ma nuque de ses lèvres, me répétant inlassablement de le croire. Au bord des larmes et du haut-le-cœur, je me débats et aboie, avant de perdre la face :

– Edward je veux que tu me lâches !

Il finit par me libérer et quand je lui fais de nouveau face, il a l'air aussi épuisé que moi.

J'ai même du mal à mettre autant d'amertume que je le voudrais en reprenant :

– Alors quoi ? C'était quoi ton plan ? Tu m'aurais gentiment demandé de lâcher l'affaire après m'avoir sautée dans toutes les pièces de mon appartement ? Je doute fort qu'on soit allés jusqu'aux présentations à Maman et Papa Cullen...

Il ferme les yeux puis passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

Quand il les ouvre, je suis de nouveau prisonnière. Après la stupeur quand son nom est apparu à l'écran et ses bras il y a quelques instants, c'est désormais son regard flamboyant qui me paralyse.

– Depuis le début tu es tellement concentrée sur TA vie et TES problèmes que tu n'as rien vu. Tu n'as pas vu à quel point j'étais sincère avec toi, à quel point j'ai tout fait pour qu'on soit bien tous les deux. Tous les efforts que j'ai dû fournir... A quel point j'ai dû prendre sur moi...

– Tu as DÛ prendre sur toi ? Hurlé-je, scotchée par son aplomb.

Il s'enflamme encore plus. Grand...

… _Beau..._

… Imposant.

– Laisse-moi parler maintenant ! M'as-tu seulement demandé ce qui était arrivé à mon frère ? Ce qui _M_'était arrivé ? Pourquoi quand tu tapes mon nom sur internet tu me découvres PDG alors que je vis cloîtré chez une femme qui m'en veut à mort, à m'occuper d'une petite fille qui n'est pas la mienne ? Pourquoi nous n'aurions pas pu aller jusqu'aux présentations à mes parents ? Tu ne sais rien de moi Bella ! Tu ne sais pas quelle ordure je suis. En tout cas, pas celle que tu penses.

Je me serais pris une averse ou il m'aurait lancé un seau d'eau froide au visage que l'effet n'aurait pas été différent. Suis-je seulement capable de dire qui est Edward ? Comment vit-il ? Que fait-il de ses journées ? Pourquoi a-t-il autant de temps libre, pour un chef d'entreprise ?

Est-il en train de me prouver que sans ma naïveté et mon soi-disant égoïsme, il n'aurait pas pu m'avoir ? Ou alors essaie-t-il seulement de rejeter la faute sur moi alors qu'il m'a menti...

_M'a-t-il vraiment menti ?_

Je sens les murs de ma défense vaciller et je déteste ça.

Je souffle, perdue, défaite.

– Je... je comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

Si j'ai à plusieurs reprise cru voir Edward souffrir moralement, j'étais à des années lumières de ce que ça pouvait être. Cet état de faiblesse au strict opposé de l'ardeur qu'il vient de mettre à me démonter. J'ai en face de moi un véritable martyr, au doux visage corrompu par la douleur.

D'une voix morne, il m'annonce :

– J'ai tué mon frère, Bella... Et mon père.

Instinctivement, je fais un pas en arrière.

– Qu... quoi ?

_Un criminel ?_

Je refuse de le croire.

– Tu n'as pas pu faire ça...

J'ai envie d'approcher. Mais j'ai peur. Je ne peux pas bouger, comme si mes pieds étaient soudés au sol.

On dirait qu'Edward, lui, est sorti de son corps. Ce n'est plus l'homme d'hier soir. Ni celui qui est entré ce soir là dans mon cabinet avec un chaton et une petite fille. J'ai devant moi une enveloppe charnelle vide.

– Pas directement non. À cette époque, j'étais un vrai petit con. Un gosse de riche. Je ne pensais qu'à trois choses : la fête, les filles et le sport. Je me foutais des études : ma famille avait une société, dont je n'avais rien à foutre non plus. Je me fichais bien de ce qu'on y faisait, tant que ça assurait mon avenir, j'aurais eu tout le temps de m'y intéresser plus tard. Emmett lui, c'était un bosseur né. Il me répétait tout le temps que diriger une entreprise ça s'apprenait. Il préparait un diplôme en droit du travail, c'était sa dernière année et Rosalie venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. C'était pas tout à fait prévu. Emmett voulait absolument décrocher son diplôme du premier coup, et commencer à travailler aux côtés de mon père, pour assumer financièrement sa famille. Moi, je m'épanouissais dans mon rôle de branleur, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi il tenait tant à travailler. On était pleins aux as, on avait le temps. Et quand il essayait de m'expliquer, ça me passait bien au-dessus.

Un que j'écoutais encore moins, c'était mon père. Au début on s'engueulait, il mettait trop son nez dans ma vie, 'je n'agissais pas comme un futur chef d'entreprise... _bla bla bla_'. Encore une fois, je pensais avoir le temps. On a fini par ne communiquer que quand c'était nécessaire. A part un jour. Il est venu me trouver, juste avant de partir pour quelques jours en voyage d'affaires. Emmett était en pleines révisions, Rosalie passait son temps à dormir, pour mon grand plaisir, elle m'horripilait au plus haut point. Il voulait m'informer qu'une fois qu'Emmett aurait obtenu son diplôme, il prendrait sa retraite. Si il y a une chose que mon père aimait plus que tout, c'était ma mère. Il voulait profiter d'elle un maximum avant d'être vieux. Mon grand père, le père de ma mère, possédait l'entreprise avant de la léguer à mon père. Il a perdu sa femme très tôt, et s'était réfugié dans le boulot jusqu'à sa mort. Mon père voulait vivre sa vie avec ma mère, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je comprenais son point de vue, j'étais d'accord avec lui... jusqu'à ce qu'il m'apprenne qu'il nommerait Emmett PDG. On s'est violemment disputés. J'avais toujours cru qu'Emmett et moi dirigerions _ensemble_ l'entreprise, mais si il entrait dans la course avant moi, quelle place pourrais-je prétendre avoir ? Mon père m'a répondu que pour le moment, je n'avais pas matière à prétendre quoi que ce soit. Je l'ai planté là, furieux.

J'ai passé ce week-end là à faire ce que je savais faire de mieux. La fête. J'ai bu et je me suis éclaté jusqu'à ce que j'oublie tout de ma vie que je croyais merdique. Jusqu'à ce que j'oublie cette entreprise de merde, Emmett et surtout mon père. J'étais censé aller le chercher à l'aéroport au beau milieu de la nuit. Ça aussi, j'ai oublié. Les taxis étaient en grève, alors il a appelé Emmett, qui s'accordait quelques heures de sommeil après plusieurs nuits blanches passées à réviser. La voiture est sortie de la route, et ils ont percuté un arbre de plein fouet. Emmett conduisait, ils ont dit qu'il avait dû s'assoupir juste quelques secondes.

Je porte vivement mes mains à mes lèvres, retenant un hoquet. Je pense que tout mon sang est tombé dans mes chaussures. Fébrile, je m'appuie sur ma voiture.

Edward s'est assis sur la dernière marche, je ne saurais dire à quel moment. Nous restons silencieux quelques secondes. J'essaie d'assimiler son histoire, de mettre un mot sur ce que je ressens mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est sans doute ça, ce qu'on appelle l'état de choc...

– Après ça, j'étais perdu. J'ai arrêté les conneries... et mes études... en fait j'ai tout simplement arrêté de vivre. Ma mère s'est occupée de Rosalie et de moi. Elle portait sa famille à bout de bras, elle qui avait perdu son fils et l'amour de sa vie. Un soir, je l'ai trouvée effondrée sur la table de la cuisine, complètement exténuée par la fatigue et le chagrin. Et j'ai enfin compris que je continuais à me comporter comme un égoïste. C'était à moi de m'occuper d'elle... Le lendemain, Rosalie apprenait qu'elle attendait une petite fille, et j'ai pris conscience que je devais m'occuper d'_elles_. J'ai vu un psy, je me suis voué corps et âme à ma famille. A rien d'autre. Et surtout, je ne voulais plus entendre parler de _Platt Immobilier. _Cette entreprise avait foutu toute ma vie en l'air. Contre l'avis de ma mère et de Rose, je voulais renoncer au poste de PDG qui me revenait de droit. Elles m'ont convaincu de simplement donner procuration à Jerry Jenks pour toutes les décisions jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et depuis, je fais comme si la société n'existait pas. Jusqu'à ce matin. J'ai vu leur lettre sur le comptoir de ta cuisine.

Mon cœur bat plus fort. Nous voilà donc à l'endroit où le malheur d'Edward rejoint mes problèmes. La boucle est bouclée... Putain de karma !

– Avant que tu arrives, j'étais en train de chercher une solution...

Il se lève et vient se poster devant moi. Je m'aperçois alors que ses yeux sont humides. Mon cœur se serre.

– Edward je suis tellement, tellement désolée...

Je m'apprête à lever ma main pour la poser sur sa joue, mais je stoppe mon geste. Je suis perdue, je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec lui. Je m'en veux de m'être emportée, de l'avoir pourri et traité comme un moins que rien. Je regrette les mots que je lui ai envoyés à la figure. Personne ne devrait vivre ce qu'il a vécu, encore moins avec un sentiment erroné de culpabilité.

– Ce qui leur est arrivé, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est la fatalité... vois comme elle peut-être perverse !

Il émet un léger rire sans humour, puis cale doucement ses mains sur mes hanches avant de poser son front sur le mien. Je déglutis.

– Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis en rage... Bella, tu es la première part de bonheur que je m'octroie depuis l'accident – hormis Emmy. Quand j'ai vu cette lettre... Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça se mette encore en travers de mon chemin.

Cette fois je sens mes yeux s'humidifier. Je suis doucement en train de reprendre pied dans la réalité, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pendant qu'Edward me parlait de sa vie.

– Bella, je vais arranger ça. Si ça avait été moi, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Je peux financer personnellement ton déménagement ou...

– Edward je...

Je ferme les yeux et souffle pour essayer de rassembler mes esprits. Tout ça est trop... je ne sais même pas...

– Tu l'as dit toi-même... cette histoire s'est mise entre nous. Edward, je ne veux pas de ton argent.

Je m'éloigne doucement de lui. Et murmure sincèrement :

– Ce que j'aimerais en revanche, c'est que tu prennes tes responsabilités.

Ses bras tombent le long de ses flancs.

– Bella... tu... ?

J'ouvre ma portière, le cœur gros. Je ne dois pas craquer. Pas tout de suite.

– Je suis désolée Edward...

J'enclenche la marche arrière et sors le plus rapidement possible de l'allée. Les graviers crissent sous mes roues, je vois la poussière s'envoler dans mon rétroviseur. Je refuse de regarder Edward. Quand je passe à coté de lui, je devine sa silhouette exactement dans la même position, abattue.

Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal. Et je sais que je vais m'en vouloir très très longtemps pour ça, peut-être même toute ma vie.

Ma vision est trouble des larmes que j'essaie de retenir depuis trop longtemps. Mes mains tremblent sur le volant. Dans une embardée, je m'arrête sur le bas-coté, à peine à quelques mètres de la maison d'Edward, et lâche les vannes.

Je pleure de tout mon soûl.

Je pleure de chagrin. Ce qui est arrivé à Edward et sa famille, c'est juste épouvantable. Comment ne pas le prendre comme une punition pour lui ?

Je pleure de rage. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'homme que j'aime soit indirectement responsable de ma faillite, et de celle de Sue et Harry, ainsi que tous mes voisins. Ses décisions nous ont malgré lui amené à ce désastre. Il n'y est pour rien dans la mort de son père et de son frère. J'aimerais tout faire pour que sa conscience soit soulagée. Mais comment pourrais-je seulement le regarder sans penser que s'il n'avait pas signé ce foutu papier, les choses se seraient déroulées autrement. A mes yeux, à cet instant, il est malheureusement responsable de _ça_.

Je pleure de déchirement. Parce que malgré tous ces obstacles entre nous, je réalise maintenant que je ne me sentais complète qu'avec lui.

* * *

_Bon... c'est pas tout à fait la joie, mais au moins, Edward est hors de cause... non ?_

_Bon fin de semaine, bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine :)_


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Certaines d'entre vous sont peut-être au bord de la piscine ou de la mer, au soleil... comme je vous envie !_

_Bon par contre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... que vous soyez en vacances ou non, ce sera quand même le dernier chapitre... restera l'épilogue ensuite :'(_

_Pour en revenir au chapitre précédent et pour reprendre l'expression de Lisa, vous avez pour une grande partie changé de personne à abattre lool !_

_Je suis d'accord avec vous toutes... Bella a eu raison parce qu'elle est restée fidèle à elle-même, et il est temps qu'Edward fasse son deuil et honneur à son père et son frère, mais elle y est franchement pas allée avec le dos de la main morte (- c'est fait exprès !)... j'ai juste cherché à lui donner la réaction la plus crédible possible à mon sens... l'être humain ne se comporte pas toujours avec la plus grande noblesse..._

_Désolée, je suis un peu bavarde aujourd'hui ! Je vous laisse lire tranquillement ;)_

* * *

– _'pa... tu t'réveilles ?... Il faut qu'tu t'lèves...Viens on rentre... A l'aaaaaaaaaaide ! Si' vous plait ! Si' vous plait..._

Quand j'arrive à me retenir de pleurer à cause de la détresse dans la voix de Simba, le voir se coucher sous la patte inerte de Mufasa me donne généralement le coup de grâce.

– _C'est un accident... je... j'voulais pas c'qui est arrivé..._

Pourtant aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas de larmes pour le petit lionceau aux yeux ambrés, je les retiens pour l'homme aux yeux verts que je vois à travers lui.

Je ne dois pas y penser...

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que _l'homme que j'aime_ soit indirectement responsable de ma faillite..._

Le voilà le problème. Depuis mes quelques émois adolescents, je crois bien que c'est la première fois. Et ça fait un mal de chien.

Depuis trois mois, j'ai l'impression de me traîner, même si j'ai été plutôt occupée avec le déménagement du local.

Jacob est venu m'aider à démonter le plus gros du matériel. Il a été génial... _Jacob quoi !_ Rentre-dedans, blagueur... un vrai rayon de soleil. Et zéro question. Il continue à débarrasser le cabinet – seul puisque j'étais visiblement un peu trop dans ses pattes – et a accepté de le stocker dans son atelier en attendant...

_En attendant quoi ?_

Je devrais me résoudre à le vendre...

_Je devrais me résoudre à partir..._

Me rapprocher de mon père ou de ma mère...une fois qu'ils ne m'en voudront plus de ne leur avoir rien dit. Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter les regards désapprobateurs en coin de mon père, surtout si en plus il fait frémir sa moustache.

– Allo ?

– Bella ?

_Tiens tiens... du malaise dans la voix de Jake... pas bon signe ça !_

– Euh... y a un type qui te cherche...

Je me pince l'arrête du nez alors que mon cœur fait un double salto.

_Non !_

_Non... non... non... non. Pas maintenant. Pas après trois mois de silence radio._

– ...il dit qu'il est de Platt Immobilier...

Je souffle. Ce n'est pas lui... Sûrement mon bourreau, ce ventripotent de Jenks qui veut savoir quand j'aurai débarrassé le plancher. Mes poils se dressent sur mes bras.

– C'est bon, passe-le moi.

– Mademoiselle Swan ?

Cette voix... légèrement éraillée. Ce ton... un poil plus sombre.

_Ce n'est pas Jenks._

Surprise, perdue, je bafouille :

– Oui... euh oui... vous êtes ?

– Bonjour, permettez-moi de me présenter, Garrett Forks, vice président de Platt Immobilier. Mademoiselle Swan, je souhaiterais que nous nous entretenions afin de discuter plus amplement des modalités de votre départ. Pourrions-nous envisager une rencontre? Votre date sera la mienne puisque je suppose que vous êtes actuellement très prise par votre déménagement, mais si nous pouvions nous voir rapidement, ce serait idéal.

La considération avec laquelle il s'adresse à moi est quelque peu déroutante. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je suis habituée avec _Platt. _Même si le résultat est le même.

– Vous êtes sur place, vous devez donc bien vous apercevoir que c'est bientôt terminé et que je vais avoir beaucoup de temps libre grâce à vous.

Un rire gêné me parvient à l'oreille.

_J'y suis allée un peu fort..._

– En effet oui. Voilà pourquoi il est urgent que nous puissions nous voir le plus rapidement possible.

Je soupire. J'ai tellement hâte que tout ça soit terminé.

– Je peux vous voir demain si vous voulez.

– C'est parfait. Je vais vous donner l'adresse. Je vous invite à prendre de quoi noter.

– Je ne sais malheureusement que trop bien où sont vos locaux Mr Forks.

– Sauf votre respect, Mlle Swan, nous ne nous rencontrerons pas chez Platt.

_C'est quoi encore cette embrouille ?_

– Oh... bien... euh, ne quittez pas s'il-vous-plaît.

Je griffonne l'adresse au dos du premier emballage vide de plaque de chocolat qui me tombe sous la main, raccroche et éteins brusquement la télévision alors que les premières notes de _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ commençaient à résonner.

_Ce n'était pas lui... _

oOo

Le lendemain, après une nuit aussi agitée que les précédentes à rêver qu'un troupeau de gnous aux yeux émeraudes me passe sur le corps, je prends la direction de l'est de la ville, à l'opposé de là où se trouv_ait _le cabinet.

L'impression de boule au ventre s'est renforcée quand je suis passée dans les beaux quartiers, devant la maison des Cullen. J'ai bien failli m'arrêter sur le bord de la route pour rendre mon petit déjeuner. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'y jeter un œil, remarquant sa Volvo argentée bien garée dans l'allée.

Il est à la maison, autrement dit, on a jamais été physiquement aussi près l'un de l'autre depuis la dernière fois que je me suis trouvée ici.

_Quand je l'ai quitté._

Habituellement, quand je terminais une histoire, je me réfugiais dans le travail. Et surtout, ce n'était jamais très grave. La plupart du temps, je m'étais presque forcée à m'investir dans la relation à la base. Ici, il s'était passé l'inverse, j'avais lutté contre mes sentiments, pour finalement capituler et sans doute passer les meilleurs moments de ma vie d'adulte, même avec une épée de Damoclès nommée _Platt_ au-dessus de ma tête.

_Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Edward me manque terriblement. Plus encore que mon boulot. Il est ma première pensée dès que j'ouvre les yeux. Avant lui et avant le tout premier courrier de _Platt, _je pensais à mon emploi du temps. Avant lui et après avoir appris mon expropriation, je pensais à ce que je pouvais faire pour sauver ma peau. Aujourd'hui, je pense à ce qu'aurait pu être notre histoire s'il n'était pas lié à _Platt._

_Vous êtes arrivé à destination._

Je repère un troquet, sûrement l'endroit de notre rendez-vous, me gare à proximité et me dirige vers l'entrée.

– Mademoiselle Swan ?

Je me retourne sur un homme en trench coat foncé qui traverse la route en courant. Il est grand, une bonne quarantaine d'années, et bien plus sexy que Jenks, même avec la barbe grisonnante.

Il s'arrête devant moi, essoufflé.

– Je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'ai pas pour coutume de héler les jeunes femmes dans la rue. Je ne voulais pas risquer de vous manquer.

Son élégance me frappe en premier, puis ce sont ses yeux noisettes, doux, son regard bienveillant qu'il m'adresse alors qu'il me tend la main.

– Garrett Forks, je suis plus qu'enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Je me suis entraînée à le détester hier soir, après son appel. Même avec la bonne impression qu'il m'avait laissée au téléphone, il restait l'ennemi. Maintenant que je l'ai en face de moi, je n'en suis plus très sûre.

C'est une impression que j'ai déjà expérimentée... avec Edward...

_Edward n'est pas l'ennemi..._

_Si, il l'est, c'est plus facile comme ça._

Mal à l'aise, je le salue brièvement, espérant que mes mains ne sont pas trop moites.

– Isabella Swan...

_Génial, ils m'ont envoyé le gentil cette fois..._

Je m'apprête à entrer dans l'établissement alors qu'il repart dans le sens opposé.

– Allons-y si vous le voulez bien.

J'ai la tête qui tourne, je me sens mal, je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux que tout ça se termine.

_Qu'essaient-ils de faire ?_

– Mr Forks, j'avoue que je suis un peu perdue, quel est le but de ce rendez-vous ?

Il ouvre la porte d'un bâtiment, se tourne vers moi, me lance un regard et un sourire énigmatiques puis me tient la porte.

– Après vous, je vous prie.

Sceptique, je passe la porte. Mes pas résonnent sur le carrelage de l'immense pièce vide. La hauteur sous plafond est impressionnante.

Garrett Forks ouvre les volets roulants, la pièce est inondée de lumière par les rayons du soleil qui se reflètent sur les murs blancs.

– Bien sûr, il y aura des travaux à faire. Platt Immobilier est prêt à en financer une grande partie, en dédommagement.

J'ai bien une vague idée de ce qu'il est en train de laisser entendre. Mais j'ai eu tant de faux espoirs récemment.

– Vous voulez dire que...?

– Mademoiselle Swan, si cela vous convient, Platt immobilier est tout à fait disposé à vous louer ce local, pour votre cabinet.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je tourne sur moi-même, m'imprégnant à 360° de l'image de la pièce, imaginant le bureau d'Angela, l'étagère avec les croquettes...

– Attendez une minute... Pourquoi maintenant ? Où est Jenks ? Et les autres commerces du quartier ? Avez-vous assez de locaux pour reloger tout le monde ?

Garrett Forks sourit toujours, tout en secouant la tête face à mon entêtement.

– Une question à la fois Mademoiselle Swan. Jerry Jenks ne fait plus partie de notre société. Sans entrer dans les détails, il a été découvert d'étranges transactions dans nos comptes.

_Pourri jusqu'au bout des cils..._

– Plusieurs arrangements financiers sont en cours avec les autres commerçants, à hauteur de nos possibilités bien entendu. C'est malheureusement le seul local dont nous disposions actuellement. Nous vous le proposons à vous en priorité car... disons que quelqu'un qui semble beaucoup vous apprécier, Mademoiselle Swan, tenait personnellement à vous aider.

Il m'adresse un clin d'oeil et je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

A cet instant, plusieurs émotions me submergent. Un immense soulagement de voir enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel. Une légère gêne, de pouvoir bénéficier seule de cette chance, même si mes voisins ont quand même droit à une compensation. Et une pointe de fierté...

_Je dois savoir._

– Est-ce que... est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Edward a repris en main Platt Immobilier ?

Quelques bruits de pas proviennent de l'extérieur, et je suis surprise de voir Emmy passer la porte du bâtiment. Ses yeux s'illuminent quand elle me voit et tout naturellement, elle m'embrasse.

– Docteur Bella !

Ma peau me picote et mon cœur accélère encore sa course tandis que le regard de Garrett Forks s'éclaire lui aussi.

– Voilà quelqu'un qui va pouvoir répondre à votre question.

Je n'ai pas le temps de paniquer qu'il se tourne déjà vers la porte.

– Je vous prie d'excuser mon retard, cette demoiselle ne savait plus où elle avait mis ses chaussures.

_Ces yeux verts... ce sourire..._

Ça ne peut-être que...

– Esmé. Je suis ravi de te voir.

Garrett Forks la serre dans ses bras. Peut-être un ou deux dixièmes de secondes de trop pour que ce soit juste une étreinte amicale. Et quand ils se regardent, les yeux brillants, mes doutes se confirment. Je me sens de trop.

Emmy est déjà assise par terre et fait dialoguer ses poupées.

Madame Cullen détourne enfin son regard de Garrett, et se tourne vers moi, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

Elle souffle d'une voix émue :

– Bella, vous êtes vraiment magnifique...

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle me prend dans ses bras.

– Je ne saurai jamais comment vous remercier.

Les ondes de pure gentillesse qu'elle dégage, sa chaleur, sa douceur me donnent envie de pleurer.

Je ne suis visiblement pas la seule puisque quand elle me relâche, elle se tapote les paupières inférieures avec un mouchoir en tissu immaculé, mais rit :

– Excusez-moi, je suis tellement honorée de faire votre connaissance. Je suis la mère d'Edward.

Elle est d'une classe à faire pâlir la Reine d'Angleterre dans son tailleur crème qui contraste avec ses cheveux ambrés.

Je lui tends une main pas très sûre. Elle la saisit de ses deux mains, affectueuse.

– Madame Cullen...

Je prends conscience que ce rendez-vous prend une tournure des plus surréalistes.

Je me trouve dans ce qui sera vraisemblablement mon nouveau cabinet, la mère d'Edward en face de moi et j'ai peur de me réveiller.

_Ce n'est pas un rêve..._

Mais mon cœur se serre tout de même. La personne avec qui j'aurais aimé partager tout ça n'est pas là, et j'en suis la seule responsable.

Comment Madame Cullen peut elle me regarder avec autant d'admiration tandis que moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir frappé son fils alors qu'il était déjà plus bas que Terre.

– Appelez-moi Esmé je vous en prie. Bella, j'aimerais vous offrir un café, avez-vous encore un peu de temps devant vous ?

Et pourtant, elle me met tellement à l'aise.

– Hum... oui, bien sûr...

– Garrett ? Tu te joins à nous ?

Je ne sais pas s'il a arrêté de la regarder depuis qu'elle est arrivée.

– Je vais vous laisser papoter entre femmes. J'emmène Emmy faire un tour, vous serez plus tranquilles.

Il adresse un clin d'oeil à Esmé qui rosit voyant que j'assiste, éberluée, à leurs échanges. Elle toussote :

– Bien, allons-y.

Je me retourne une dernière fois vers la grande pièce, et sans que je puisse le contrôler, je souris.

oOo

_Il faut qu'elle arrête de me regarder en souriant comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un monument historique..._

– Alors Bella, vous pensez que le local pourrait vous convenir ?

Je repose ma tasse. J'ai pris un café, bien qu'avec tout ça, un shooter m'aurait fait le plus grand bien, même à onze heure du mat'.

Le quartier a l'air chouette, le local a besoin d'être aménagé en conséquence, mais...

– Je pense que oui.

Je soupire, elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un avec qui on peut parler franchement.

– Ça vient de vous alors ? Edward...

– J'ai demandé à Garrett de me rendre ce service. Edward n'est pas au courant... pour l'instant.

J'ai donc échoué finalement. J'ai cru que tout ce qu'il se passait, le licenciement de Jenks, l'arrivée de Garrett, le local... j'ai cru que tout ça voulait dire qu'Edward avait repris en main Platt Immobilier... et sa vie. Je reste persuadée que c'est ce qui lui permettrait de ne plus être rongé par la culpabilité.

Les choses s'arrangent pour moi, mais pas pour lui.

– Merci Esmé, merci beaucoup. Vous m'enlevez une sacrée épine du pied.

Elle attrape ma main.

– Merci à vous Bella...

Je relève la tête, surprise par ses remerciements alors que c'est elle qui m'aide. Sa voix douce se casse légèrement. Mais elle ne se départit pas de son sourire.

– … vous m'avez rendu l'unique fils qu'il me reste.

– Je lui ai fait du mal.

– Je pense tout l'inverse. Vous avez réussi là où nous avions tous baissé les bras. Nous avons toujours pris soin de ne pas le bousculer, espérant qu'il avait juste besoin de temps. Visiblement, il avait besoin d'autre chose...

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil, sous-entendant que je suis cette autre chose, déclenchant mon rougissement. J'en suis moins sûre. Je repense à Edward, devant sa maison quand je l'ai laissé. Quand je l'ai quitté. Il se sentait coupable de la mort de son frère et de son père, et je l'ai rendu responsable de mes problèmes.

– Bella, c'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que je le vois se battre pour obtenir quelque chose, à part avec Emmy pour le dernier biscuit au chocolat.

Je ris doucement, les imaginant tous les deux. Esmé m'accompagne :

– Voilà un sourire !

_J'adore cette femme !_

Elle a l'air forte, malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu.

Après quelques secondes de silence, je me permets de lui poser la question :

– Comment va-t-il ?

– Il prend ses marques, c'est tout nouveau pour lui. Mais il est bien entouré. Contrairement à ce qu'Edward pense, il ressemble beaucoup à son père. Ils partageaient les mêmes valeurs. Il sera un bon PDG.

_Quoi ?_

– Alors il a repris son poste ?

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?

Le sourire d'Esmé s'agrandit encore, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était possible.

– Doucement mais sûrement, oui. Et c'est uniquement grâce à vous.

Puis elle prend soudain un air plus sérieux.

– Bella, je sais bien que ça vous paraît compliqué... mais croyez moi, ça ne l'est pas. Vous avez aujourd'hui la possibilité de vivre une belle histoire... donnez-vous une nouvelle chance. Je dois vous avouer que je ne vous ai pas aidée de manière totalement désintéressée... Vous n'avez plus d'obstacle désormais. J'ai vu revenir l'éclat dans les yeux de mon fils, ne le lui ôtez pas de nouveau, s'il-vous-plaît...

_Plus d'obstacle..._

* * *

_Voilà voilà... bon pas beaucoup d'Edward... et pourtant, on sent bien qu'il est là non ? _

_Allez, les choses ne s'arrangent pas toujours d'un claquement de doigt comme dans Joséphine (quoique Esmé en a un petit air vous trouvez pas ?)_

_(Désolée, je suis énervée mais je pars en week end avec mes copines, et je suis supeeeeer contente !)_

_Du coup, je l'ai pas fait là haut mais merci à toutes de me suivre et de me laisser des petits messages ;) merci à Ptiteaurel, Nicolisandra et Lilipucia._

_Je vous embrasse bien fort._


End file.
